The Ghost of Yami Atem
by Atem-Fan4eva
Summary: Eight year old Yugi Moto moves into an old house that rumors has it, has been haunted for years. But Yugi was told, "Ghosts don't exist." What happens when he comes face to face with one?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a new story, which the plot from a movie inspired me to write a yu-gi-oh version out of it. Don't hate me for that! xD**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this, I have high hopes on it.**

* * *

The Ghost of Yami Atem

Chapter 1

"Grandpa... Are we there yet?" The soft voice of the eight year old child in the backseat says.

"Yugi, be patient. We'll be there soon, okay?" Grandpa tells him. Yugi pouts as he stares out the window, his tri-colored hair hiding most of it. His amethyst eyes were closing as he blinked tiredly.

"Do you want to sleep?" Grandpa asks him.

Yugi nods as he leans his head on Grandpa's shoulder.

"Where are you heading to?" The taxi driver says as he gives a quick look towards the middle aged man in the backseat.

"The mansion down Eden Street." Grandpa says as he straightens Yugi's head from slanting too much which would later result in pain for the young boy.

The man's eyes widen as he stares straight infront. "Really?" He exclaims. "You've got to be joking?!"

Grandpa sighs. "No joke. I'm dead serious."

The man gives a loud sigh as he leans back in his seat. After a while he speaks. "You do know that place is haunted right?"

Yugi's eyes opens fast as he listens to the driver. He was no longer tired, just absolutely curious now.

"I've heard of those rumors, but I don't believe them one bit! Ghosts don't haunt that place and I'm going to prove it." Grandpa says, determination with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"If you say so..." The driver says as he turns down the old, unused street.

Yugi then sits up as he leans forward, holding onto the top of the drivers seat.

"Yugi, sit down." Grandpa says. Yugi ignores him as he looks at the driver.

"Is the house really haunted mister?"

The driver gives him a quick look before speaking.

"Yes, it is. It's been haunted for the past four years, you know."

Yugi 'ooohs' as he listens to the driver.

"Stop telling him that nonsence. You're going to scare him!" Grandpa exclaims.

Ignoring the elderly man in the car, the driver continues to speak. "The ghost is a boy, just in his teens. No one ever seen him, but rumors says that he has red eyes."

Yugi stares at the man with wide eyes, curious and yet excited at the newfound information he was being told.

"But people have suspections of who it might be. A lot of people actually. The owners of the mansion, was the Atem family. Somehow, one of the sons died in there. He was around sixteen or seventeen if I remember clearly. But people has doubts too. He had amethyst eyes, just like you. And the same hair, but more blond spikes going upwards.

Yugi stares in awe. "Really mister? I look just like the ghost did?!"

"Probably. Maybe when you see him, he'll pity you and let you live." The man says matter-of-factly.

"Okay, that's enough!" Grandpa exclaims angrily, grabbing Yugi and pulling him back into his seat. "No more stories!" He yells.

"Might as well let him know the truth." The driver says, scowling.

"Just, drive." Grandpa says. The driver says nothing as he stares at the road.

Yugi sat back down, looking back at the window. His mind was running with information about the house and he can't wait.

Soon after, a huge house started to loomed up infront of them. The big, iron gates that were shut closed stood strongly outside. Yugi stared, amazed at the house.

It had a huge lawn, the door a huge mahagony color, a large handle. Cobwebs hung in every corner and dust mixed with autumn leaves were everywhere. The big windows that were seen looked dirty and in need for a cleaning.

"Wow." Yugi says, staring in awe with his mouth hanging open, his eyes as big as saucers.

"It's great, isn't it!" Grandpa says excitedly as he steps out of the taxi.

The driver hurries out of the taxi and to the trunk where he pops it open, pulling out the luggage as he slams it closed, gives one look at the house and then runs back into the taxi and speeds off, wishing them a final good luck.

"Bye mister!" Yugi yells as the car pulls away. Grandpa just rolled his eyes.

"Weird man..." He says, picking up their luggage as he opens the door.

The door squeaks as they open, the inside of the house feeling hollow. Yugi was behind his Grandpa, looking at the darkness of the house. Shadows casted over the covered furniture that could hardly be seen. The stairs that were somewhere in the house then creaked, as if someone was walking upon them. Yugi squeals as he hides behind his Grandpa.

"Yugi, it's okay. Nothing is wrong, see." Grandpa says, smiling at the frightened child. He then flips the switch on, the mansion coming to life as it lit up. Yugi came out from behind his Grandpa and stepped further inside.

Inside the structure was equally as messy as the outside. There was cobwebs hanging all over the place, the floors were full of leaves and everything had mounds of dust on them. Grandpa groaned.

"This place needs a lot of cleaning before I can feel a little comfort in this place." Grandpa says, Yugi nodding his head in agreement.

"It's really messy, huh Grandpa?" He says, staring at what was no doubt the stairs. A grand staircase to be exact that was in the middle of the whole ground floor, splitting the room into two areas.

"Yes Yugi, it is. I have no idea how I'm going to get this place cleaned up."

"I can help." Yugi says, looking at his Grandpa.

"Nope! You have school tomorrow." He says, waving a finger at Yugi.

Yugi pouts as his plan to stay home failed.

"Awww why not!" Yugi says, following him around as Grandpa checks out the kitchen and the living room.

"Because, it's a new school and it's better to get you settled In quickly." He says, not looking at Yugi.

"Pleeeeaasssee." Yugi says, following Grandpa as they make their way back to their luggage that was still at the front door.

"No." Grandpa says simply. "Now, why don't you go upstairs and pick your room, okay." He says, smiling as he ruffles Yugi's hair.

Yugi smiles as he sighed. "Okay..." He says.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here!?" Grandpa suddenly yells. Yugi looks and sees someone standing infront of the doorway.

"Sir, you're so brave to come live in the same house as the ghost. You know, everyone else who took the chance to stay here ran away in one night. Same will happen for you..." The man says, standing up slowly from his seat next to the door.

Grandpa slowly reaches for the broom that was behind the door, and started to chase the man around with it.

"Get out! Get out you no good creature! Ghosts don't exist so why don't you just take a hike!" Grandpa yells. The man yelps as he runs into the house, running around the sofas and tables trying to get away from the furious Grandpa. Yugi giggled at the sight.

"Sir! Please, I'm begging you. I'm sorry. It's just that I really need money, and I would do anything, just please, don't hit me anymore. It really hurts..."

Grandpa stops, and goes into deep thought. He then looks at the cowering man infront of him. "What's you're name?" Grandpa asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Randy, sir." The man says.

Grandpa thinks for a moment before he finally decides.

"Okay, you'll get $10 for every hour, got it." Grandpa says.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Randy says.

"Okay, go and start sweeping the leaves off the stairs outside." Grandpa says, throwing the broom towards him.

Randy fumbles with it until he finally gets a grip and holds it. Running out, Grandpa's voice stops him.

"And don't call me, sir."

"Yes sir, er, sorry sir. I'm gonna go now, sir. I'll just go." The man says, slipping outside, embarassment on his face.

Yugi stands at the bottom of the stairs, rolling on the ground in laughter. Grandpa is stifling laughs, but is trying really hard to contain them.

While they are laughing downstairs, no one sees the red eyes that watches them cautiously from upstairs, hidden well in the shadows of the mansion.

* * *

**There's chapter one! Hope you all liked it. I had fun writing this, and, please review! Ta ta!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those that favorited and reviewed I'm really happy I got so many on the first chapter. Hope it increases, cuz the chapter increases in plot as well!**

**Yami- that made no sense (tsk tsk)**

**Yeah I know :P**

**Yami- Atem-fan4eva does not own yugioh! R/R and you'll get Yugi hugs xD**

**Aw Yami you're too funny**

**Yami- hehe**

* * *

The Ghost of Yami Atem

Chapter 2

Night finally consumed the sky, everyone in bed, sleeping soundly. The mansion was eerily quiet. Not a thing being heard. Furnitures were still covered as things were barely cleaned. But upstairs in a medium sized room, a little figure was staring at the ceiling, blinking, waiting.

After a while of not hearing anything. Yugi quietly got up, flinching when the bed creaked. Barefeet finally touching the ground, he jumped off, landing softly on the cold floor. Tiptoeing to his bedroom door, he quietly slips out, first making sure his grandpa was asleep.

In his PJ's, the child makes his way carefully down the staircase. His eyes looked around cautiously as he walks towards the kitchen. He sighs as he stares at the top door of the fridge.

"Curse my shortness." He says, groaning as he drags the chair, placing it infront of the fridge. Climbing up, he opens the freezer, pulling out the double chocolate ice-cream that was in there.

He smiles happily as he grabs a spoon and a little bowl as he sits down the on kitchen table, putting ice-cream into the bowl.

"Oh soo goood." Yugi says, enjoying the cold taste as he puts a spoonful in his mouth.

A few minutes later, he finished. Licking the bowl clean, he turns around to put the empty bowl in the sink. He stops. He suddenly hears a creaking sound. He walks into the living room. As soo as he does, he felt a cold breeze surrounding the room. He looks around, his eyes curious. Seeing nothing, he shrugs and turns around, heading back into the kitchen.

The creak comes again, along with the 'clinking' sound of the chandelier that hung above.

"W-who's there?" Yugi says, his eyes wide as he spins around, taking small steps until he reaches the covered couches. He sees nothing once again. He gulps nervously as he decided to quickly get back to his room.

Turning around, he freezes, dropping the bowl in shock which resulted in a loud 'clank' on the floor.

He gave a sigh of relief as it was only a shadow that made his imagination run wild.

He bent down to pick up the bowl, when it moved away from him.

Yugi stares at it, shrugs and goes to get it.

Bending down once again, the bowl rolls away, again.

Yugi stops, standing and staring at the bowl that lay next to the staircase. He glares at it before he sighs and goes for it again, first making sure no one was pulling a prank. He walks up to it and reaches for it. He was just about to collect it when he notices a pair of worn out shoes right infront of him. He cautiously looks up, and yelps in surprise, staring at the figure that stood infront of him.

Staring down at him, ghostly arms crossed, red eyes peircing his own. The skin was extremely pale, tri-colored hair wild and messy, golden blond hair spiking upwards. A bleeding scar was on his forehead that seemed to have not been cleaned and is left dirty, dry blood staining it. Fingernails were long and unkept. The black, sleeveless top he wore was tattered, a rip at the side as the two arm bands on his arm and wrist looked old and worn. He wore jeans that at one point used to be black, but now it just looked old, rips and holes on it.

Yugi was at lost for words. He then snaps out of it as he hears footsteps padding down the stairs.

"Yugi? Yugi what are you doing down here?!" Grandpa yells, running down the stairs. Yugi runs up to him.

"Grandpa! I saw him! He was here!" Yugi exclaims.

Grandpa sighed, tightening the robe around him. "Saw who?" Grandpa asks, looking around.

"The ghost! He's there!" Yugi exclaims, pointing towards the fallen bowl on the ground.

Grandpa sighs. "Yugi, what are you pointing at?" He asks, giving Yugi a curious look.

"The ice-cream bowl! I was going to get-"

"Ice-cream?!" Grandpa says, giving Yugi a serious look now. "What did I tell you about ice-cream. You had enough of it today!" He scolds.

"Grandpa, I'm serious! I did see him!" Yugi pleads. "Look!" He points again.

Grandpa looks, then gives Yugi an annoyed look. "There's nothing there." He says bluntly.

Yugi's eyes widen. "Yes there is!" Yugi exclaims, then turns around to see for himself.

Nothing. No bowl. No ghost.

"B-but, but there was..." He stammers and then trails off, looking shocked at the place where the bowl was supposed to be.

Grandpa sighs. "C'mon Yugi. Time for you to go back to bed." He says, taking Yugi's hand as he leads him back to his room.

"But Grandpaaaa!" Yugi cries.

"No 'buts'!" Grandpa says.

Yugi groans as he trudges up the stairs.

* * *

The door creaks as the tri-colored head peeked out of his bedroom door.

"I'll show him." He says, creeping out and down the stairs as quietly as he could.

He makes his way down the stairs as he gets to the bottom, looking at the place where he last saw the bowl.

He sees it, just as he left it. Just, the ghost was no where to be found.

"I knew I wasn't crazy!" He yells, whispering at the same time.

He looks around as he picks up the bowl.

"I know what I saw. And I'm gonna prove it." Yugi says, determined. "But first, I'm hungry..." He says. He looks up at the closed door of his grandpa's room, then to the refrigerator that was seen in the kitchen. A smile breaks out on his face as he happily skips into the kitchen.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed! Yugi hugs for you anyways cuz you're awesome!**

**Yugi- HUGS!**

**Yami- Please review Cuz we're only here for this chapter! Atem-fan4eva's planning on firing us. -.- Hope not! XD BYE!**

**Yugi- Atem-fan4eva will be updating this story frequently. She's having a date with lots of ideas and inspirations! See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's the third chapter!**

**Yugi- Yami isn't here, he's been suspended for being drunk on the job...**

**Hope you enjoy! And Yugi's here for the rest of the story!**

**Yugi- Yes! Atem-fan4eva does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Yeah... Sadly I don't...**

**Yugi- R/R! Please!**

* * *

The Ghost of Yami Atem

Chapter 3

Grandpa yawned as he made his way down the stairs for the daily chores of getting Yugi ready for school. Stepping into the living room, he notices a little feet hanging off the top of the couch. He goes around to see who was there, even though he already knew who it was.

Yugi.

He was sleeping on the couch, arms and legs sprawled in all directions. Bending down, Grandpa retrieves the bowl on the floor.

"Ice-cream..." He says, rolling his eyes and smiling.

He wakes Yugi up, Yugi in turn mumbling as his eyes slowly opened. Groggy as he sat up, he looks around, finally remembering where he was, and who was standing infront of him.

"Good morning Grandpa." He says, a forced smile on his face. Grandpa grabs his arm as he lifts him off the chair.

"Again with the ice-cream, Yugi?" He asks, showing Yugi the bowl.

Yugi stares at it, then hurriedly gets up. "Oh, would you look at the time, I guess I gotta get ready to go to school, bye!" He says quickly as he rushes away from Grandpa and up the stairs as he got dressed.

Grandpa shakes his head as he starts to get breakfast ready.

* * *

Half an hour later Yugi's finishing up his breakfast. Taking his lunch bag in his hand and school bag on his back, he rushes out the door, waving a goodbye. Yugi's school wasn't quite far, so Grandpa didn't have to worry about him getting there safely.

As Yugi disappears from sight, Grandpa turns to go back inside when he comes face to face with Randy. Grandpa jumped back in fright.

"Hey, start sweeping this place again, there's leaves here." He says quickly, leaving Randy to do his job as Grandpa went to clean up inside.

As the door closes behind Grandpa, Randy starts his sweeping.

After a while, Randy finishes, smiling to himself at the job well done. But, as he turns around, he sees a messy porch full of leaves once again. He groans as he started all over again. But this time as the sweeps, the leaves don't move away, they started to float. Randy stares, shocked at the floating leaves. He moves his broom again, and the same thing happens. He sweeps wildly, anywhere that he could get. The leaves fly around with him as well! He stops, freezing in spot, staring at the leaves. The leaves fall back down, as if they never moved at all. Just as Randy started to sweep again, the leaves fly up, but this time, they form words. Words that scared the living hell out of him.

"BOO!"

Randy screams bloody murder and runs inside the house, freaking out as he screamed, "Ghosts! Ghosts!"

Inside the house though, Grandpa is unpacking things from boxes that were scattered everywhere. He then reached down and pulled out an antique vase, setting it on a small stand in the living room. He stands back and admires it, wondering if it looks good there or not.

Then, Randy bursts in.

He's screaming, "S-s-sir! G-g-ghost!" He yells, rushing in, heading straight towards Grandpa, and the vase.

"Hey! Watch out!" Grandpa exclaims, rushing infront of him.

Randy is still running straight towards him and doesn't stop. Instead, he slips and slides on the floor heading straight towards the stand with the vase on it.

Grandpa jumps out of the way, watching as Randy barely stopped in time, touching the stand causing it to shake. Randy stares, Grandpa doing the same. They watch, fearfully at the wobbling vase.

Then the vase stops.

Grandpa and Randy gives a sigh of relief.

Then, unknown to them, a small, ghostly finger moves sideways, directing it towards the vase.

With that said, the vase tips, and falls to the ground. Shattering into a million tiny pieces.

Grandpa and Randy stares at the broken vase. Randy looks fearful as Grandpa became furious.

"GET OUT!" Grandpa yells, scaring Randy who then started to run around. Grandpa grabs a broom and chases Randy out of the house.

"Sir I'm so sorry! But the ghost, I'm telling y-"

"There are no GHOSTS! And you. are. FIRED!" Grandpa yells.

Randy covers his ears as he runs out the gates and far away as possible.

Grandpa huffs, staring at the broken glass on the floor. He then walks away to get the dustpan.

When his back is turned, a laughter erupts around the house, the 'person' rolling on the floor in amusement.

But Grandpa doesn't hear a thing.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Yugi walks through the door. "Grandpa! I'm home!" He calls, shutting the door with his leg as he dumps his bag on the small, round table.

Yugi pulled out his homework, emptied his lunch-bag then sat down.

"This place, I'm sick and tired of it! It's so big and I forgot why I even got it!" Grandpa huffs, stomping next to Yugi as he starts to clean the imaginary dust on the already cleaned table.

"That crazy nut that wanted to help, **broke** my antique vase! And he didn't do anything than cause a big mess!"

Yugi listens to Grandpa's rant. Wincing at times when grandpa would slam something down on the table.

As soon as Grandpa left, going into the other room, Yugi quickly packed up his stuff.

"Later Grandpa!" He says as he ran up the stairs, then slamming his bedroom door shut.

Sighing as he flopped down in his bed, he smirked to himself as he made plans for the night.

* * *

Downstairs, sitting in the dark late at night, Yugi is laying on the couch looking at the ceiling.

"I know you're here... So you might as well come out." Yugi whispered loudly. He hears nothing.

He sighs.

"I saw you last night. Come on! I won't hurt you!" Yugi says, now sitting up as he looked around.

He sees nothing once again.

"Fine, you can hide as long as you want! But I'm staying right here!" Yugi says. He then flopped down on the couch, yawning.

Around two hours has passed, Yugi still did not see the ghost anywhere. His eyes starts to close as he starts to feel drowsy.

While he was getting some shut eye, a figure moves around the dark. Footsteps soundless as he walks up to the couch where Yugi lay, staring at the half asleep child, red eyes glowing in the dark.

Feeling someone staring, Yugi snaps his eyes wide open, staring at the figure above him. He lays shocked for a few seconds before jumping up, facing the ghost.

"I knew I wasn't crazy!" Yugi exclaims, staring at the ghost who takes a step back from the child.

Yugi then covers his mouth, hoping he didn't wake anyone up. He turns back towards the ghost infront of him.

"Why did you take the ice-cream bowl last night? You made me look like an idiot." Yugi says, pouting as he crossed his arms.

The ghost is silent.

Yugi then stands up on the chair, trying to get to the same height at the ghost infront of him who stood on the other side of the couch.

"Are you really a ghost?" Yugi asks, his eyes wide.

Still, no response from the ghost.

"Oh, so you don't talk much huh." Yugi says, looking curiously as the see-through figure.

"Please say something. I know you can talk!" Yugi says, fuming as he waits for an answer.

That answer came pretty fast.

"Will you be quiet! And yes, I AM a ghost, and this is MY house and YOU better be QUIET or I'll rip you to pieces!" The ghost cries out, suddenly appearing on the other side of the couch, standing right infront of Yugi.

Yugi is taken aback at the outburst. He looks at the ghost infront of him.

"But Grandpa says ghosts don't exist." Yugi says, crossing his arms. "So you can't be a ghost!"

"Yes I am! And you and your 'grandpa' better leave. No one lives here. No one is allowed to live here. So why don't you LEAVE." He yells.

"NO!" Yugi says, glaring at the ghost. "This is my house! Grandpa and I now live here so why don't YOU leave!" Yugi yells right back at the ghost.

The ghost is silent. His eyes wide as he stares at the child infront of him.

"My name is Yugi by the way." Yugi says suddenly.

"I know." The ghost says.

"You know my name, now tell me yours." Yugi says, giving the ghost a small smile.

The ghost snarls at the child. Yugi seeming to have not noticed, or was just ignoring it.

"My name is Yami. And you're supposed to be leaving now. Why are you still here?! Aren't you afraid?!" Yami exclaims, now frustrated at the unfazed child.

"SH! Grandpa is still sleeping." Yugi says, a finger to his lips.

"Aren't you scared of me?" Yami asks.

"Nope!" Yugi says, a smile on his face. He then yawns as he stretches. "So you're real, and I'm not crazy. I'm satisfied now." He says, giving another yawn.

"I'm tired. Goodnight Yami." He says as he already started to walk up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

Yami is left at that spot, surprised at the brave child as several things run through his head.

He then smirks as he thought of a plan. He'll teach that kid a lesson he'll never forget. "No one messes with me and gets away with it." Yami says as he then disappeared like the wind.

* * *

**Yeah this had to go through a lot of rewrites before it felt right. Especially when Yami finally makes an appearance. Hope you like it.**

**Yugi- Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I personally LOVE this chapter!**

**Yami- yeah cuz I get my butt kicked by an eight year old! *pout***

**Yugi/Me- HELL YA!**

**Yami- Enjoy the chapter, cuz I'm not gonna... xP**

**Yugi/Me- ;D**

* * *

The Ghost of Yami Atem

Chapter 4

The next day, Yugi drops his bag down as he returns from school. He sees Grandpa running around like a mad man, mumbling and grumbling about the still messy house. Yugi shakes his head as he climbs the stairs and into his room. He doesn't see Yami anywhere, nor did he see him anytime during the day. Yugi assumed that Yami doesn't come out during the day. He gets started on his homework before taking a bath then meeting Grandpa downstairs for dinner.

* * *

Nightfall came quickly. Quick for most people, but for Yami, it felt like ages.

Tonight he was finally going to get Yugi back for the other night. Yami is going to show him who's superior. And Yami would be victorious.

He sneaked up to Yugi's bedroom door that was slightly open. He took a ghostly breath as he peeked into the room.

Nothing. Yugi was not in the room!

Yami was so busy wondering where the child has gone, he doesn't notice the small figure behind him, mimicking his moves.

Yami scratched his head. The figure behind him does too. Yami decided to go downstairs to look for the child. The figure behind him follows. Yami ends up in the living room where he walks behind all the chairs, looking for the young boy. As Yami moved onto another couch, the figure slides behind the couch Yami already looked behind, being silent as a mouse. He observes Yami from afar.

Yami furrowed his eyebrows. "Where is he..." He asks himself, now standing close to where the figure was hiding.

Yami circles that same couch again, the figure crawling away and onto the couch. He looks at the ghosts turned back. As soon as Yami turns around, he gets the fright of his life.

"HA!" Yugi exclaimed then bursting into fits of laughter at Yami's shocked face, Yami's hand over his heart as he is left speechless.

"YUGI!" Yami then shouts, fuming at the laughing child who was now on the floor.

"Haha y-you sh-should've s-seen your f- face! It was priceless!" Yugi says, still laughing.

Yami glared at the child.

"Do you think this is FUNNY!" Yami shouts, arms crossed as he looks down at Yugi.

"Why do you think I'm laughing!" Yugi says, now standing up as he faces Yami.

"Why you..." Yami began as he starts to chase after the child who started to run away.

Yugi ran all around the house, circling furnitures and going under them if he had to, to get away from Yami. Yami is right behind him, mumbling curses under his breath each time he came close to catching the child, but misses.

Yugi is right infront of him. Yami then comes up with what he would call, a brilliant idea. With a wave of his hand, he slides the boxes that were scattered everywhere infront of Yugi, stopping the child in his tracks. Yugi tries to get away, but Yami gets to him just in time.

"No fair!" Yugi whines, pouting as he crosses his arm.

"What are you still doing here?" Yami demands, glaring at Yugi.

"Duh! We're LIVING!" Yugi says, smiling as Yami's temper just broke it's limit.

"I thought I told you to get out." Yami says.

"Yeah, but you can't act all tough and get what you want, now can you." Yugi says, giving Yami a look.

Yami glares.

"I am more stronger than you'll ever be. You're just a mere child while I am practically twice or age. Also, as you're human, I am not." Yami says, grinning as Yugi says nothing.

"So! That doesn't mean you're better!" Yugi exclaims.

"Yes it does." Yami says.

"But I'm more smarter than you!" Yugi says, folding his arms.

"Yeah right." Yami sneers.

"I'll prove it!" Yugi exclaims. "See those leaves?" He asks Yami.

"Yeah."

"Well I can blow them all out with one breath!" Yugi says, happy that Yami turns to look at him with curiosity.

"Oh really now..." Yami says with sarcasm.

Yugi nods.

"Fine, let's see." Yami says.

Yugi gives one look at Yami, then turns at the huge pile of leaves that were inside the house. He takes a big breath, then blows.

Yami blinks. Then he bursts out laughing.

"Haha! Not even ONE leaf moved!" He cries, laughter erupting out of him.

Yugi pouts and looks at Yami. "Fine, then you do it!" He says, challenging Yami.

"Fine." Yami says.

He turns towards the leaves, takes one huge breath, and blows. All the leaves rose up and flew out the opened windows. Yugi stares at the flying leaves as they all disappeared.

Yami then stops blowing as all the leaves were gone.

"See!" Yami says, boasting.

Yugi glares, but a hint of something in his eyes that Yami could not place.

"Okay. You win that round." Yugi says. He then looks around, spotting a huge cobweb in the corner. "See that cobweb? I can take it down with my finger."

Yami looks at Yugi's little finger and then at the big cobweb. "Ah, no I don't think so. Let me show you how it's done."

And with one snap of his finger, the cobweb blows up into tiny dusts as they then slowly disappeared.

Yugi hides the big grin on his face.

"See, I am more superior." Yami says, smiling, or more with a hint of pride mixed with a sneer.

"Nah, I still don't believe it." Yugi says, shaking his head sadly. "Try moving something. Like that painting!" Yugi says, pointing towards the painting that hung on the far end of the wall.

"Okay." Yami says, shrugging.

With his arm outstretched, Yami focuses then lifts the painting off the wall. Yugi stared in awe as the floating painting in the air.

"What to do with it?" Yami asks, grinning as he sees Yugi gaping mouth.

"Put it on that wall." Yugi says, pointing towards the wall, right next to the couches.

Yami does just that.

"No, I changed my mind. It looks better next to the door." Yugi says, pointing to the smaller wall.

"Okay." Yami says, moving it.

"Try moving something bigger. Like those boxes, or that chair!" Yugi exclaims, pointing at the various boxes and chairs that still needed to be placed.

Yami picks up the chair, then moving it towards the other end of the room.

"No no no no! Not there, bring it back to the other end!" Yugi cries out.

Yami moved it back over.

"No I changed my mind, put it back!" Yugi says.

Yami growls as he moves the chair once more.

"How about those boxes, move them upstairs and that big one next to the couches and that box in the kitchen!" Yugi says, all at once.

While Yugi was talking, Yami was picking everything up, everything now in the air moving back and forth as Yami tried to keep focused on the floating objects and all the requests Yugi was throwing at him.

"No! Move that box in the kitchen and that chair upstairs, and that couch needs to go-"

"Enough!" Yami shouts, all the objects in the air landing on the floor with a big bang.

"Hey! You're going to wake Grandpa-"

"Shut up!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi shuts up.

"And come here!" Yami yells, pointing to the spot next to him as he stood infront of the staircase.

As Yugi trudges over, Yami directs a small, wooden table next to him.

"Sit!" Yami orders, pointing at the table.

Yugi sits.

"Cross your legs!" Yami says.

Yugi crosses his legs.

Once Yami was sure Yugi wasn't moving, he uses his magic to lift the table with Yugi on it, up into the air, the stopping it.

Yugi stares wide-eye at him.

"Now watch!" Yami commands, then turns towards the fallen boxes and chairs and all sorts of things in the room.

With one sweep of his arms, he directs all the objects to make two rows infront of him. Then, moving his arms back, the boxes and chairs moves like a train as they were all sent to their places.

Then, snapping his fingers, Yami makes all the cobwebs in the house disappear. Each one exploding into dust of smoke.

He then turns towards the covered chairs and couches, he moves his hand back and forth as he pulls the sheets off revealing the black, leather couches and wooden chairs.

He then opens the boxes, taking the plates and other utensils out and directs them towards their places in the draws and cupboards. Flowers and vases were placed in their places, and boxes were then thrown out into the big recycling bin outside.

Sighing at the job well done, Yami shuts the door, smirks, then turns towards the blinking Yugi that still floated in the air. And with his hand, he directs the table down, setting it on the floor where it belonged.

Yami smirks at Yugi who was still blinking.

"See! I told you I'm so great and way better than you could ever be!" Yami says, crossing his arms, chin in the air.

Yugi speaks. "Cobwebs gone?" Yugi asks.

"Gone!" Yami says proudly.

"Leaves outside and off the porch?"

"Completely!" Yami says, his ego getting bigger.

"The sheets off the chair gone?"

"YES!" Yami cries.

"Boxes and chairs put away?"

"All put away!" Yami says.

"House finally cleaned?" Yugi says, giving a secret look at Yami, a big smile on his face.

"The mansion is spotless!" Yami exclaims, a big grin on his face.

Yugi gives a huge smile. "Now Grandpa won't leave!" He exclaims.

"Now Grandpa won't- HEY!" Yami exclaims, pride now completely gone and replaced with shock.

"See Yami I told you I'm smart." Yugi says, giving him a wink as he stood up and started climbing the stairs.

Yami is left shocked.

Yugi yawns as he stretches. "Goodnight Yami." Yugi says, before disappearing down the upstairs corridor.

Yami is still left shocked, unmoving, mouth totally open as he stood there blinking like an idiot.

"B-b-b-but..." He started to say. He then hears Yugi's bedroom door close.

"ARGH!" He yells into the empty house. "This is not what I planned..." He moans, a big pout on his face as he disappears to go mourn over his failure against an eight year old child.

* * *

**And there's the end of the chapter!**

**Yami- I'm so ashamed...**

**Yugi- ahahahaha!**

**Yami- Yugi! How could you!**

**Yugi- hehe**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Yugi- Tell us is you laughed!**

**Yami- Please don't review my failure...**

**Yugi- Yes! Yami is so funny!**

**Review**** please! Cookies for you wonderful readers!**

**Yugi- BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**Yugi- Yami is still crying over the last chapter...**

**Tsk tsk**

**Yugi- but I'm still here!**

**Sorry it was a little late today.**

**Yugi- yeah she literally fell asleep writing it.**

**Hehe my bad...**

**Yugi- but it's here now!**

**Yep! Now, time to read and review!**

**Yugi- Enjoy!**

* * *

The Ghost of Yami Atem

Chapter 5

The sun finally rose as people started to awake for the new day ahead.

Grandpa yawns as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he makes his way downstairs. His eyes then shot open as he stopped midway on the stairs, staring at the house.

It was spotless, everything in order, no leaves or dust or boxes of stuff anywhere.

His eyes then fall upon the figure sitting at the base of the door.

Randy.

Grandpa shakes his head sadly, a smiling gracing his lips as he walks up to the former worker.

Randy scurried to his feet as he sees Grandpa approaching him. He cautiously steps back as Grandpa reaches into his pockets pulling out a $50 bill, and handing it to him.

"Thanks." Grandpa says, as Randy cautiously takes the money.

Randy smiles, confusion written on his face. He had no idea what happened, but he's just glad it did.

* * *

Yugi trudged home, wincing from the horrible day at school. It was already halfway through spring, but it felt like the summer heat burning down upon him.

He pushes open the gates as he makes his way up to the front door and then through it, flopping his bag to the ground as he drags it the rest of the way to his room.

As soon as he gets there, he flops down on his bed.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Grandpa asks, opening the door slightly as he peeks in.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just really tired." Yugi says slowly.

"Are you sure you aren't sick?" Grandpa asks, stepping in.

"No I'm fine." Yugi says.

"Okay." Grandpa says.

There was a short silence before Grandpa spoke again.

"Why don't you take a quick bath and come down for a snack, huh? Maybe that'll wake you up a bit." Grandpa suggests.

Yugi gets up, using his arms as support.

"Okay, I'll be down soon." He says, watching Grandpa nod then slowly close the door.

Yugi sighed as he got up, heading for the bathroom. He grabs a towel and his clothes as he goes out the door.

There was no bathroom in Yugi's room, so the bathroom he used was just down the hall.

On his way there, Yugi spots a door he hasn't seen before. It looks as if it wasn't opened in years. It looks dusty and worn. He stops and stares at the door, looking left and then right for his grandpa to ask about it. Since he saw no sign of the old man, he decided to investigate for himself.

Setting his hand on the cold metal, he turns the knob. It was stiff, but it opened, creaking as it does. He pushes the door open a little wider, just enough for him to slip in. For some reason, he felt uneasy. Why would this room make him feel nervous? Or scared? He pushed those thoughts aside as he steps in.

He sneezed as he goes in, blinking at the dust covered furniture and everything else. At first it seemed to be a storage room. But as Yugi looked closer, he realised it was formerly a bedroom. He sees an old closet in the corner, a bed right in the middle. An old carpet lay on the floor, a dresser on one end of the wall, covered by what seemed to be old magazines and newspapers.

Yugi steps further into the room. He notices personal things all around, but they were covered in dust. Picture frames and photos were all dirty and stained. They were so bad Yugi couldn't make out who was in the picture. But one picture frame caught his eye. It was small, hidden well behind the newspapers on the dresser. He goes to see it properly, but a creak stops him.

He spins around, not seeing anything at first. But then he notices a rocking chair hidden in the corner. And a familiar face curled up on it.

Yami.

He was facing the corner, away from Yugi. His legs were propped up as Yami's arm wrapped around a pillow, the left arm resting against his head.

Yugi slowly walks up to him, stepping infront on him as he looks at his face.

His face was calm as his eyes remained closed. Yugi smiled at the scene, realising Yami doesn't look quite 'intimidating' to him right now. All his guards were down as he remained vulnerable as he slept.

Yugi then takes notice of all the details that he couldn't have possibly saw in the dark. There was a scar on Yami's left shoulder, a long cut on his fingers, as if someone grabbed his hand and dragged a knife across them. Then, Yugi notices the deep and horrible looking scar on Yami's forehead. It seemed to have not healed properly and it looked infected. It was a dark color as dried blood covered it. It was then that reality dawned upon Yugi.

How did Yami die?

Yugi gently reached out to touch Yami's face. He just wanted to feel it. Does it feel like a human? Or would Yugi's hand go right through him? Like a ghost. Yugi didn't know. But it seemed he would never know because at that moment, Yami's eyes snapped open, Yugi pulling back in shock.

Yami quickly stands up as he glares down at Yugi.

"What are you doing here?!" He exclaims.

Yugi for once, stammers. "I-I saw th-the door a-and wo-wondered-"

"You had no right to come in here!" Yami yells. "You stay here, fine! But you don't ever come into this room, got it!"

"But you can't stay here! It's messy and dirty! Who knows what's in here!" Yugi cries out.

"So! I've been living in here for the past four years! Why should I stop now! Why do you even care? All you've been lately was a big pain!"

Yugi's eyes glisten as he's unable to find words.

"No one cared, so why should I trust you?" Yami says, turning away.

"Because I'm your friend!" Yugi cried out, tears falling.

"No your not..." Yami says quietly.

"But you're my friend." Yugi cried before he rushes out the door.

Yami is silent as he listens to the footsteps fade away.

* * *

Yami's footsteps were silent as he slowly made his way to the small balcony that night. The sun had set just over an hour ago and he had seen no sign of the child.

Yami needed to think. To clear his head and sort his mind before he goes insane. The scene with Yugi and him running through his head like a broken record player.

Yami just simply walks through the glass doors of the balcony as he notices that he wasn't going to be the only one there that night.

He sees Yugi, perched on a bench that was outside the roofless balcony.

Yami wasn't sure if Yugi had noticed him or not. If he did, then he was being ignored. For some reason, Yami didn't want to be ignored by the child.

Yami goes to sit next to Yugi on the bench, but keeping his distance from the child.

Yugi's eyes were looking up into the sky, staring at the cloudless night, the stars sparkling.

Yami's guilt began to rise as he fiddle with the bracelet around his wrist.

"Uhh Yugi?" He began quietly.

Yugi said nothing.

"Um I'm sorry. For, you know, yelling at you."

Yugi still didn't say anything. He stayed silent as he stared at the stars in the sky.

Yami looked up as well, then down back at Yugi. He was a little surprised to see tears rolling down the childs face.

"H-hey, don't cry, I'm sorry. If you want I-I'll leave..." Yami began as he stood up, backing away a little.

"No, it's okay Yami. I'm not upset because of you." Yugi said quietly, just enough for Yami to hear.

Yami was surprised, but he made his way back over to the child, taking a seat. They were silent.

"You know, my parents died when I was really little. Or what Grandpa have told me. He took care of me ever since." Yugi said softly.

Yami listened attentively. "I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay." Yugi said, wrapping his arms around his legs.

Yami watched as the child go off into his own little world which probably is just making him feel worst. Yami's assumption was proven as Yugi sniffed and wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Hey don't cry." Yami says, reaching over to Yugi, but then pulling back as he didn't know how the child would react to the cold touch.

"You miss them, don't you?" Yami asks, even if the answer was pretty obvious.

"Yeah." Yugi says.

"Well don't be sad, they're always there with you, in your heart." Yami says softly. Yami looks up. "See those stars." He says, pointing. "When a person dies, they become a star. Always looking down to see you if you're doing okay. When you look up at night, you see them. And you know your loved ones are right there. Like another memory." Yami says.

Yugi looks up at the stars. "How do you know which one is them?" He asks.

"Because it would be the one that shines the brightest." Yami says, smiling at Yugi's smiling face.

"Hey Yami, I'm sorry for being mean to you for the past nights..." Yugi says sheepishly.

Yami smiles. "Nah I should be the one apologizing. I was the one who was rude to you."

"Are you like that with all the other people who tried to live here?" Yugi asks.

"Yeah, I try to run them out."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not used to them being here since they all just- nevermind." Yami says sadly.

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" Yugi asks.

"No..." Yami says.

Yugi nods. Then, out of the blue, Yugi gives Yami a hug.

"Thank you Yami." He says quietly, teeth chattering as he felt the freezing cold air around him. Yugi went right through, but he withstood the cold to let Yami understand. He then felt a cold hand on his back.

"Don't thank me." Yami says.

"Well too bad, I am." Yugi says, a pout on his face.

Yami gives a small laugh. "Still very stubborn aren't you?"

"Nah, you're just very fun to tease."

"Hey!" Yami exclaims.

Yugi gets up as he makes his way inside. "Aren't you coming?" Yugi asks Yami who was still sitting on the bench.

"I'll stay here a little longer." He says.

"Okay." Yugi says as he walks in, leaving the door slightly opened.

Yami looks at the door Yugi went through, then at the sky. "It's official mom, I'm finally going soft..." He says, a small smile on his face.

A star twinkled brightly.

* * *

**Okay! Was it bad? Good?**

**Yugi- c'mon tell us!**

**You just gotta click below!**

**Yugi- hope you liked it!**

**Laterzzzzz :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this is an extra chapter just to go more into Yami and Yugi's newfound friendship.**

**Yugi- hope you all find it funny!**

**Yami- I get Yugi into trouble ;D**

**Yugi- Yeah and you get spanked.**

**Okay! Shush you two! Stop giving it away!**

**Yami- Whoops**

**Yugi- Enjoy!**

* * *

The Ghost of Yami Atem

Chapter 6

Friday came quickly. But this friday Yugi walked home happily. It was just noon and school has been let off early because of a storm that was on it's way. Entering the house, Yugi does his normal duties and goes up to his room, changes into something comfortable and then wanders around looking for Yami.

Grandpa's in the kitchen trying out some new recipes, but seemingly he burnt everything as burnt food was all over the place. Yugi wrinkled his nose as he went elsewhere to look for Yami.

He noticed the rain had started to fall outside. He then had an idea of where Yami might be, so he ran upstairs to the old bedroom he found the other day.

Sure enough, there was Yami on the ground, sifting through a pile of newspapers.

Yugi knocked as he peeked through the doorway.

"Hi Yami!" He said cheerily.

Yami looked up. Seeing Yugi he shoved the papers under the bed and stood up.

"Hey, what are you doing home so early?" He asks as he stood up.

"Storm." Yugi simply said as he stepped in. "What's with the papers?" He asked.

"Oh, that..." Yami chuckled nervously. "That's, nothing..." He said, kicking them further under the bed.

Yugi wondered what that was about, but pushed it out of his mind. Yami would tell him eventually, right?

"Do you wanna do something? I'm really bored." Yugi said, looking at Yami.

"I guess..." Yami said.

"Okay!" Yugi said as he rushed outside and down the stairs.

Waiting at the bottom he sees Yami.

"Hey! How did you get here so fast!" He exclaimed, halting to a stop before he hits, or goes through Yami.

"Ghost abilities." Yami said simply.

Yugi 'oohed' in realisation. "Wanna help me with my baseball. I've been practising a lot, but I just can't be able to hit the ball..." Yugi said as he got his baseball and bat from the closet.

Yami nodded. "What's your Grandpa doing?" He asked, looking at the old man who was settled on the couch with the TV on.

"I don't know... Probably watching some boring show..." Yugi said as he threw the ball up and swung. He missed.

"Ugh." Yugi said as he stared at the bouncing ball.

Yami brought it back with his magic, and threw it over to Yugi.

"Try again." Yami said.

Yugi nodded as he threw it up once more.

- 48 minutes later -

Yami was laying on the floor as he listened to Yugi throw the ball and miss it for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Yugi, you're not going to hit it. Just stop." Yami said, gazing at Yugi as he turned to lay on his back.

"No! I won't give up." Yugi said, taking another aim and missing yet again.

Yami sighed as he got up. He was bored. He needed something fun to do. Grandpa was still watching TV infront of them. If Yugi just happened to hit the ball, it'll go straight for the... Hey! Yami grinned. He thought of something fun to do.

He watched as Yugi pick the ball up again and throw it up. As the ball was in the air and Yugi prepared to hit, Yami used his magic and sent the ball flying! Making it seem as if Yugi actually hit it.

Yugi stared opened mouth at the ball as it went flying...straight towards the television.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack and explosion, glass falling and smoke in the air. Yugi and Yami turned to Grandpa who must have nearly got a heartattack. Grandpa turned around a glared at Yugi.

"YUGI!"

Yami was dying on the floor, laughing his heart out as Yugi withstood the punishments and the two weeks grounding and plus an angry Grandpa who was yelling at him about playing inside the house.

When he was done, Yugi turned to Yami and pointed a vicious finger at him.

"Yami!" He cried out as he ran straight for Yami as they then ran around the house. Yami now wondering what Yugi would do to him if he was caught.

* * *

Yami was now sitting on the floor, leaning against a post.

After Yugi sadly caught Yami, he was punished and left to sit on the floor as Yugi thought of another idea to soothe their (or his) boredom.

Yami was tired of waiting. But he was extremely lazy to move. So he just sat there. He then felt a warmth on his shoulder. It felt like a tap. He turned around. Saw a big fuzzy brown thing that looked like a bear, then turned away.

His eyes went wide as he turned around quickly, realising what he saw.

"A BEAR!" He screeched, sliding as fast as he could away from the 'bear'.

It was still there, looking at him as the bear cocked his head. Then, it did the most horrible thing ever.

It talked.

"Hi Yami!" It squealed.

Yami passed out.

When he finally regained consciousness his eyes went wide as he saw the bear staring down at him. He screeches as he got up and away.

"Yami! Stop!" It cried out.

Yami was still freaked out, wondering how the thing knew his name and why that voice sounded so familiar. Yami then felt like smacking himself with a frying pan.

"Yugi!" He cried out, groaning as he knew he probably made the child's day by being so freaked out, and passing out.

Yugi giggled as he pulled the bear head off.

"I knew it was a great costume, but I didn't think YOU of all people would faint." Yugi said, giggles erupting.

"Omg it's a costume." Yami said bluntly, looking at it. "Where did you get it from?"

"It was from Halloween last year!" Yugi said.

Yami rose an eyebrow. "And what do you expect to do with that?" Yami asked.

Yugi giggled. "Gonna scare Grandpa!" Yugi said excitedly.

"Aren't you grounded?" He asked, looking at Yugi who gave a shrug.

"I know, but..."

"But?" Yami asked.

"I'll manage." Yugi said as he got up.

Yami sighed. "Okay...! But you'll regret it later!"

Yugi shook his head as he ran off.

Yami shook his head sadly then smirked. "He's gonna be in trouble, but, who cares! I like where this is going..." Yami said as he got up and followed Yugi.

They made their way over to Grandpa who was walking towards the laundry room with an empty basket.

Yugi put the head back on as he hid behind the wall that Grandpa was going to pass by. As Grandpa got closer, Yugi jumped out.

"ROAR!" Yugi cried.

Grandpa was taken aback slightly as he glared at Yugi.

"I thought I said you were grounded!" Grandpa yelled.

Yugi winced as he pulled off the head as he said sorry, then scampered off to Yami who was on the couch, shaking his head sadly at Yugi.

"What?!" Yugi said as he walked over to Yami.

"Tsk tsk..." Yami said, shaking his head.

Yugi put his hands at his hips. "So you think you can do better, huh?" He said.

"Yugi, anyone can do better." Yami said.

"Fine! Let's see." Yugi said dropping the head into Yami's cold, awaiting arms.

- 1 minute later -

Grandpa was making his way back from the laundry room with a full basket of clean clothes. Then, he sees a big bear jump out from behind the wall.

Grandpa was shocked, but recovered fast enough to glare and take a towel from the basket and whack his grandson with it.

"Bedroom! NOW! And make that three weeks!" Grandpa yelled again before he marched away.

Yami pulled the head off, groaning as he rubbed his head and arm where he got hit.

"Yugi, I don't like your Grandpa..." Yami said, a pout on his face. He facepalmed as he watched Yugi roll on the ground with laughter.

Yami blinked. "I don't know why you're happy. You just got another week!"

Yugi sighed. "Yeah, but it was worth it!" he exclaimed.

Yami rose an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"You're going to be there to keep me company!"

Yami facepalmed. "Ohh I see..." he said. "So you think I am gonna be there with you for your entertainment?"

Yugi nodded.

"Well no!" Yami said.

Yugi's eyes went wide. "No Yami! Pleaseee!" Yugi cried.

"Yugi! NOW!" Grandpa's voice sounded from the kitchen.

Yugi pouted at Yami as he made his way upstairs.

Yami struggled to resist the puppy dog eyes Yugi was giving him. But, he broke. "Fine!" He said, sighing.

Yugi's face lit up. "YAY!" He cried.

"YUGI!"

Yami and Yugi went wide eye as they looked at eachother before they scurried up the stairs as fast as they could.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter!**

**Yugi- Yami... You get thrashed a lot...**

**Yami- *glare***

**Okay, you two stop! It's time to get serious. 'Deathly' and 'hospital' serious.**

**Yugi- hint hint**

**Yami- what?! Wait who's dying!**

**Me/yugi- SHUT UP!**

**Yugi- Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry readers. I know, I missed a day, but I had to study for a test. So I'm back and hopefully they will be daily once again.**

**Yami- that's not all...**

**Hehe and, er, um... I was being lazy :P but c'mon! I'm starting to watch Full Metal Alchemist now! And it's AMAZING! Nine episodes done in a night, I couldn't stop okay! My horrible other side to the truth as to why I didn't update as well...**

**Yugi- there we go..!**

**Yami- now stop pitying yourself! They have the chapter to read!**

**Yeah I know! So, enjoy!**

* * *

The Ghost of Yami Atem

Chapter 7

Three weeks later after pure boredom since Yami is not a good entertainer and sleeps all day before disappearing, Yugi has been bored out of his skull.

But, atleast he was no longer grounded and was back to being free to do as he pleased. Well, he can't watch TV anymore until a new one is bought, but, he's good with that.

It's Saturday afternoon, sun shining as Yugi stood on the balcony trying to hit that baseball. He was certainly having a tough time. The same routine of throwing it up, and missing.

"Why can't I get this right!" He yelled as he threw it up and swung.

Yugi's eyes went wide as he felt a pressure against the bat, a sound being heard as he stared into the distance at the flying ball.

He stared as the ball fell to the ground on the bottom floor.

"I did it! I did it!" He cried, jumping up and down.

But, then he realised something. He has to go and get it.

He sighed as he looked at the ball, then, he shouted.

"Grandpa! Ball overboard!" He called out.

Suddenly, he saw the ball bounce right back onto the balcony, bouncing up and down infront of Yugi, without stopping.

"Yami..." He sighed, shaking his head.

He then tried to hit the bouncing ball. He missed so he decided to just go after it. But the ball bounced away, going out the glass doors and bouncing its way down the hallway as Yugi followed it.

The ball continued it's journey down the hallway, then stopping at the top of the stairs as it bounced up and downs as if it was waiting for Yugi.

Yugi marched up the ball and tried to grab it instead. The ball bounced onto the other stair. Yugi tried again, but missed once again. He pulled back and sighed.

"Stupid ball..." He grumbled as he turned around to yell at Yami.

"HA!" A voice yelled, Yami right behind Yugi, laughing at Yugi's scared expression. But little did he know that he did it at the wrong time.

Yugi was so surprised that he let go of the railing as he lost his balance on the stairs causing him to fall. Yami's eyes widen as he tried to grab Yugi's hand. But, if he was alive, he would have caught Yugi. But he wasn't, so Yugi passed right through his outstretched hand as he fell.

Yugi tumbled backwards down the stairs and flipped over, smashing his forehead against a stair, then falling to the ground with a thud.

"Yugi!" Yami cried, rushing down.

Grandpa then came running as he heard the noise.

"Yugi! He cried, rushing over he he stared at Yugi's unconscious body on the floor. Turning him over, Grandpa gasped as Yami watched, wide-eyed at the blood pouring out of his head.

"Y-yugi? Yugi! Wh-what happened? Wake up!" Grandpa cried, cradling Yugi.

"I-I'm sorry! It was an a-accident! I didn't m-mean to..." Yami tried to explain. But Grandpa didn't hear him. Or see him for that matter.

"Doctor? I should call a doctor, an ambulance!" Grandpa said frantically to himself as he laid Yugi back on the floor and rushed off to get a phone.

Yami kneeled down as he grazed his hand against Yugi's cheek.

"Y-yugi. I'm so sorry..." He said softly, tears in his eyes.

* * *

The ambulance arrived at the hospital as they rushed through the cold, white hallway.

Yami is jogging to keep up with them as Grandpa was right by Yugi's side. The doctor soon arrived, looking at Yugi's head.

"What happened?" He asked, checking Yugi over.

"I-I don't know. I was in the kitchen and then I h-heard him fall." Grandpa stuttered out.

"Okay. Take him to the ICU." The doctor ordered. "If we don't hurry, he might fall have a blood clot and will probably fall into coma." The doctor said.

"Coma!" Grandpa cried out, trying to follow them as they rushed off towards the Intensive Care Unit.

"Hey, isn't that the man who lives in the haunted house?" A lady asked the man next to her.

Yami stopped and listened.

"Yeah..." The man said.

Yami shook.

"Looks like the ghost did his job." The man said, shaking his head.

Yami's eyes then misted over with tears.

"Poor boy..." The lady said.

Yami ran down the hallway, making it just in time to see the nurses take Yugi through the big double doors. The doctor trying to convince Grandpa to stay outside.

"No, stay here." The doctor said, trying to calm the frantic man.

Grandpa hesitated, but stayed, sobbing quietly as he sat on the empty waiting chair. Yami stood, leaning against the wall as he watched everything that went on. Sighing, he slid to the bottom of the wall, drowning his regret and worry.

* * *

A few hours later, footsteps were heard as they walked down the tiled floor. The doctor was coming towards them. Grandpa stood up and rushed forward, waiting to hear the results. Yami stood as he watched from a distant.

"Don't worry, there was no blood clot.. He's okay now and in stable condition. He might be able to go home tomorrow." The doctor said.

Grandpa gave a sigh of relief. "Can I see him?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." The doctor said. "When he awakes, just let me know. I want to see how he's doing, okay."

"Yes, absolutely, Doctor." Grandpa said before he rushed off to the room Yugi was being kept in. Yami followed silently.

They arrived at the room as they stepped in. Yugi was asleep, various machines beeping, a bandage wrapped around his head.

Grandpa looked at the bandage before he took Yugi's hand as he sat down on the chair, waiting for him to wake up. Yami stood off in the corner watching as he was unable to do anything to help the matter.

Grandpa fell asleep by Yugi's side as he still held his hand. Yami stepped closer as he looked at Yugi's bandage, then touch the wound on his own. Memories flooded back as he remembered that day clearly. But he then snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Yugi's finger move.

Yami's eyes widen as he yelled at Grandpa.

"Hey, wake up, he's waking up!" He cried, waving his hands infront of the sleeping man. But that didn't help at all so Yami just turned his attentions back on Yugi.

Slowly, Yugi's eyes opened and looked around. Grandpa finally noticed because his eyes opened and saw Yugi awake. His eyes widened as he smiled happily.

"Doctor! Doctor, he's awake!" Grandpa called, going to the door. The doctor soon walked in as he went straight up to Yugi.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked, checking Yugi's heartbeat.

"Okay." Yugi said quietly.

"Good. Now, can you tell us how you fell down?" The doctor asked.

Yami's eyes widened as he looked at Yugi. Yugi looked back, before his attention went back to answering the Doctors question.

"I was playing with the ball on the stairs, and I wasn't paying attention to where I was stepping, so I slipped." Yugi said.

Yami gave a soft glance at Yugi. "Oh Yugi..." Yami said to himself. Yugi just smiled at him.

"See, I told you to not play on the stairs. You see what happened." Grandpa said in a worried, yet scolding voice as he also tried not to cry.

"Yugi, that was a reckless mistake. You could have seriously hurt yourself. Be careful next time, okay." The doctor said.

Yugi nodded.

"Good. I'll be going now. I have other patients to tend to." The doctor said before leaving the room.

Yugi then turned to Grandpa.

"Grandpa... I'm sorry. I caused a lot of trouble, haven't I..." Yugi said quietly.

Grandpa shook his head.

"Of course not. You just had me extremely worried." Grandpa said.

"I worry you too much." Yugi said. "Grandpa... Were you scared?" He then asked.

Grandpa chuckled nervously. "Of course I was. Afterall, I only have one grandson." He said.

Yugi smiled.

"I'll get you some water, okay?" Grandpa said as he got up.

Yugi nodded as he watched Grandpa walk out the door, closing it behind him. Yugi then turned his head towards Yami who was shaking slightly as he dropped to his knees beside the bed.

"Yugi, I-I'm SO sorry..." Yami said, his voice trembling.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, it's okay. It's not your fault." Yugi said.

"If only I caught you, none of this would've happened." Yami said.

"Yami..." Yugi threatened.

"I shouldn't have tried to scare you. *sigh* what was I thinking... Now look what I've done." Yami said to himself.

"Yami! Stop!" Yugi exclaimed. "None of this is your fault, okay. But if it helps, I forgive you. You don't have to say sorry." Yugi said.

"You could have died!" Yami cried.

"No, I wouldn't. Because I have my big brother protecting me." Yugi said.

"Brother?" Yami questioned.

"Yeah, that's right. Yami, you're like the brother I never had but always wanted. I always felt like I was missing part of me. Part of my soul was missing. But I met you, and now I'm complete. Now, I truly feel happy." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Thanks Yugi..." He said, giving Yugi a hug.

"Hey watch out! You're gonna freeze me!" Yugi said, laughing.

"Whoops! Sorry.." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head sadly as Yami then sat on the bed.

"What?" Yami asked, noticing Yugi staring at him.

"Oh nothing..." Yugi said. "Just, wondering how I can have a special friend like you."

Yami smiled. "Yugi, I'm the one who's supposed to be saying that. Besides, I was the one who scared poor civilians for four years thinking the house was haunted, okay." Yami said matter-of-factly.

Yugi giggled as Yami told him about all the stories people had thought about him.

But Yugi couldn't help but wonder, _What's the REAL story, Yami?_

* * *

**End of the chapter! Yay!**

**Yami- bad cliffy...**

**Yugi-i ag please! They won't know until chapter 13! Or was it 15...**

**Yaami- I don't know. The authoress is forgetful!**

**Yugi- I know right... She forgot to write half of her plot line for this chapter!**

**Yami- like I said, forgetful!**

**Hey! I'm right here!**

**Yami/yugi- we know.**

**-.-"**

**Yugi- review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay okay I'm SO sorry! Yeah I know, my everyday update died to a what? Two weeks of no update. So sorry. I was just really sick for the past days. But don't worry, I'm back and feeling awesome! Sorta...**

**Yugi- about time!**

**Yami- they were waiting!**

**Shush!**

**Yugi- Atem-fan4eva does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Yami- R/R please!**

**Yugi- Enjoy!**

**Ps: some of you are wondering why Grandpa can't see Yami, so I'll just explain quickly. Yami can choose who he wants to see him. So he chose Yugi, that's why Yugi sees him and not Grandpa. But if Yami wanted, grandpa can see him as well. Which will happed further into the story. This is an awesome question that I didn't include in the story. Thanks!**

* * *

The Ghost of Yami Atem

Chapter 8

"Hello?" A voice said as they walked out of the big, iron gates.

"Yes Roland. Did you see the house?" The cold voice asked.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba! I saw it and it looks great!" Roland said happily.

Kaiba nodded. "Good, because I've finally made a decision on what to do about it." Kaiba said into the receiver.

Rolands eyes widened. "Wait, what do you mean by that, sir?" He asked quickly, confusion in his voice.

But the line went dead, beeping being heard signaling that the other wasn't there anymore.

"Huh." Roland said before he made his way back to headquarters.

* * *

Yami walked into the dark bedroom as he saw the sleeping Yugi on the bed. He walked up to the window, pushing the curtains apart to let in the sunlight.

Yugi groaned as the light hit him.

"C'mon, get up! Get up!" Yami said.

Yugi groaned again as he sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Grandpa then walked in.

"Hey, you're up!" He said happily as he sat down on the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay." Yugi said, still tired.

Grandpa nodded before he proceeded to take the off the bandaid that was covering Yugi's wound. Yugi winced as Grandpa pulled it off.

"Does it still hurt?" Grandpa asked.

"A little." Yugi said as Grandpa rubbed an ointment over the cut.

"Okay, don't worry. It's getting better." Grandpa said as he put another bandaid over the cut. "C'mon, todays school." He said before he left.

Yugi got up and made his way over towards the bathroom, Yami following him.

Yugi picked up a toothbrush and began to brush his teeth. Yami looked at him for a while before he also took a toothbrush and brushed his teeth. Yugi hid a small smile.

* * *

Yugi and Yami sat at the dining table, waiting for breakfast to be served.

"What would you like to eat, Yugi?" Grandpa called from the kitchen.

Yugi was about to reply when Yami stopped him.

"Pancakes!" Yami whispered quickly to Yugi.

Yugi grinned.

"Pancakes!" Yugi told Grandpa.

Grandpa gave him a look. "Really?" He asked, walking up to Yugi.

"Yes!" Yugi said.

"But you never finish one!" Grandpa said. "Plus, you just came out of the hospital so I'll make you something light. How about a sandwich!" Grandpa said happily before he went back to the kitchen.

"No, pancakes!" Yami told Yugi.

Yugi turned back to Grandpa.

"No! Grandpa, I want pancakes!" Yugi cried out.

Grandpa gave him a look again. "Fine, but you have to eat it all!"

Yugi and Yami nodded in agreement.

Soon, Grandpa placed a pancake Yugi's plate. Yugi and Yami dug in. Yami taking half and gulping it down, Yugi doing the same. Yami gave Yugi the signal.

"Grandpa! Another one!" Yugi called out.

Grandpa's eyes widened. "A-another one?!" He exclaimed.

Seeing Yugi's nod he started on another pancake.

By the time Yugi and Yami finished the first, Grandpa brought the second one.

"Here." Grandpa said, placing the pancake on the plate.

Yami quickly dug in as Yugi giggled, seeing Yami stuff his face. The signal came again.

"Grandpa! MORE!" Yugi cried out!

Grandpa huffed. "Okay!" He cried, starting on the third.

Yugi and Yami were laughing and giggling uncontrollably.

Grandpa brought the third one and headed back into the kitchen. Then, he heard Yugi's voice once again.

"Grandpa! Another one!"

Grandpa's eyes widen before he thought of something.

"No! There's no more!" He said.

Finally, Yugi was silent as Grandpa sighed and started to clean up, mumbling about a little child eating so much.

* * *

Yugi helped with his daily chores as he went upstairs to find Yami. He saw him sleeping on his chair, snoring softly.

Yugi walked up to his and placed a blanket over him. Yugi giggled at Yami's opened mouth before he tried to keep Yami's mouth shut by pushing his jaw upwards.

But it fell back down.

Yugi giggled before he left. He then thought of an idea before he ran off to get what he needed.

* * *

Yami leaned against Yugi's bed as Yugi proceeded to clean his wound. Yami winced.

"Ow!" He cried, pushing Yugi's hand away.

"Yami, stay still!" Yugi said, putting ointment on the cut.

Yami continued to wince and cry out in pain, Yugi scolding him.

After that, Yugi grabbed Yami and set him on the floor, taking a nail clipper and Yami's hand.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Yami exclaimed, pulling away.

"Getting rid of those dirty things!" Yugi said, grabbing Yami's hand again.

Yami pulled away as Yugi went back and grabbed his hand, cutting his nails.

Yami cried out some more, and complained like a little child, Yugi glaring at him, telling him to be quiet.

After a good twenty minutes of torture for Yami, Yugi left to get ready for school. Yami had disappeared once again, Yugi having no idea where he went.

As Yugi stood infront the mirror as he put his tie on, he saw Yami walk up and stand behind him.

Yugi's eyes widened.

"Wow! Yami! You look great!" Yugi exclaimed, turning around to look at Yami better.

Anyone who saw Yami's before and after pics could tell that he showered. He wore black jeans, a white dress shirt which was slightly unbuttoned at the top that showed a grey shirt underneath. The sleeves pulled up to his elbows as sneakers were worn on his feet. A wristband on his hand and the other hand adorned with various bracelets and other jewellery. And nothing was old or rotting or torn! Atleast, it didn't look like it was...

"Where did you get those clothes?!" Yugi exclaimed, circling Yami.

"Oh, they're mine." Yami said, looking at Yugi.

Yugi stopped and stared at Yami. "But aren't they supposed to be old and half eaten by bugs?!"

Yami shook his head. "Nah, I took care of them. I've only had then a few months too. Someone, brought these ones back." Yami said, a slight frown on his face.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a, relative brought them back..."

"I bet they missed you, huh? Didn't you say 'hi' or something." Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head. "No, they, didn't really like me much." Yami said.

Yugi frowned. "Oh..." He said softly.

"So! Don't you have school?!" Yami exclaimed suddenly.

Yugi's eyes lit up, smiling a little. "Yeah." He said before they made their way out and down the stairs. Yami deciding to walk with Yugi to school that day.

Yami never felt more free and happy in his life before, and after.

* * *

**Here! And the chapter is done!**

**Yami/Yugi- *applauds***

**Yugi- yay!**

**Yami- I look awesome again!**

**Yugi- yeah after looking horrible *giggle***

**Yami- shush! Don't ruin my moment!**

**Alright, shut up you two... Okay, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Yugi- don't forget to review!**

**Yami- updates will be happening when possible!**

**Laterzzz! And thank you my wonderful readers!**

**Yugi/Yami- bye! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Thanks for all the reveiws! I honestly have to say that this has been my most popular story ever! Thanks SO MUCH!**

**Yami- And, we're now halfway through the story!**

**Yugi- YEP! Now read! And review! :D**

* * *

The Ghost of Yami Atem

Chapter 9

"So much kids..." Yami groaned, looking around at the squealing children.

Yugi giggle at the sight of Yami's face.

"Aw c'mon Yami. Don't be such a grouch!" Yugi scolded as he also tried not to look stupid talking to himself.

"I can't believe you have to come here everyday!" Yami exclaimed, gesturing to the crowd.

"As if you never went to school!" Yugi said back.

Yami huffed as he said nothing, burrowing as deep as he could into the bench. Yugi shook his head sadly, but then stopped as a shadow loomed over him.

"Well, whad'ya know! Yugi's finally lost it! Look, he's talking to his imaginary friend, again."

Loud laughing were heard as Yugi fumed silently in his head as he tried to ignore the boys.

"I bet he's the same ghost boy who haunts the house. Say Yugi, I bet you never even seen him yet?"

Yami rose an eyebrow at the comment.

"Of course I saw him!" Yugi exclaimed.

"What idiot would actually believe that!" Joey said.

"It's true! I saw him. He's my friend now!" Yugi cried.

"Joey, I think he lost it." A voice said.

It was Tristan, Joey's friend.

"No one never seen the ghost, Yugi. What makes you think he'll be friends with some wimp."

"I'm not a wimp!" Yugi exclaimed.

He fumed silently as he saw Tristan sit down, Yami jumping out of the way before he was sat on.

"I bet the ghost is really old..." Joey said, looking at Tristan with wide eyes.

Yami's mouth hit the ground. "Hey! Who are you calling OLD! I'm only 16!" Yami exclaimed. "Well, I would be 20, if I was not dead... But HEY!"

Even though Joey and Tristan didn't hear that, Yugi still grinned, trying to hold his giggles in.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?!" Joey asked.

"I think Yami isn't happy about you calling him old." Yugi said.

Joey and Tristan looked at Yugi, then at eachother, then burst out laughing.

"Haha! You even know his name?!" Joey cried. "And he's here huh? Where, I don't see him anywhere!" Joey said, waving his arms around looking for the ghost.

Yami rolled his eyes, Yugi doing the same.

"You'll see what I mean one day." Yugi said softly.

Tristan laughed. "Oh yeah, we'll see alright."

"Yeah, we'll see you make a fool out of yourself!" Joey finished as they laughed once again.

Yugi glared at them, then a thought came to mind. "What do you two want anyway!" He snapped, angrily.

"Nah, just wanted to say hi." Joey grinned, flopping down next to Yugi.

"I doubt it..." Yugi said to himself. "Your hellos usually mean you want to say something, and or do something to me."

Joey grinned.

"Aw he knows us so well!" Tristan teased, giving Yugi's shoulder a shove.

"Well yes, there is something we wanna say..." Joey trailed off.

After a few seconds of silence, Yugi cried out. "What!"

Joey snickered. "The sport competition is next week. And I'm totally going to win it. Just wanted to let you know..." He boasted.

"Yeah!" Tristan exclaimed. "Joey won it last year, and he's gonna do it again!"

Both of them hi-fived eachother, squishing Yugi further.

Yami looked at the two boys who was surrounding Yugi. Yami wondered if he was supposed to be okay with the boys, or get them far away from Yugi as possible. But by the looks on Yugi's face, Yami knew Yugi was not happy at all.

"Okay, why are you telling me though?!" Yugi cried from the middle.

Joey and Tristan looked at him before they burst out laughing.

"Because! Every year you try to win, but you're such a sore loser!" Loud laughter soon filled Yugi's ears.

"So I'll beat you this year!" Yugi cried.

"Yeah right. That's what you said last year." Joey said, chuckling.

"You know, the prize is a cool red bike! And first place." Tristan said.

"I'm going to win it, and you'll bow down to me, Yugi Moto!"

Joey and Tristan laughed once again as Yugi glared and pushed the boys away from him as he began to walk away, stomping and muttering as he walked up to the front doors of the school.

"I'll show them! I'll show them all! And then we'll see who's bowing down to who!" Yugi said to himself.

Yami ran up to him and stopped him.

"Who were they, Yugi?" He asked.

"Some boys the picked on me from since ever..." Yugi said, shooting the boys a look. "They're always saying how great they are! I just want to shut them up, just once!" Yugi yelled.

Yami was taken aback from Yugi's tone of voice, but quickly recovered.

"Then I guess you'll have to try harder." Yami said.

"I do! I try hard to win! Or atleast beat Joey. But, I just don't and he wins because he's strong and taller and faster than me! While I'm just short and weird..." Yugi said sadly.

"Yugi, you're not weird. You can be just as fast as those boys and you'll win the race next week. I'll help you. And you'll see, those boys won't dare tease you again."

Yugi looked up at Yami before he smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Yami!" He cried.

The bell was then heard as students ran into school. Yugi waved goodbye to Yami as he ran in. Yami smiled as he watched Yugi leave.

"Hmm, now what?" Yami asked himself. His eyes then brightened as he thought of an idea. He began to giggle like an excited child. "Time to scare some people..." He said before he vanished.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**Yami- No! You're supposed to love it!**

**Yugi- You two are so demanding... Review! Or I'll eat you! *nom nom* ;D**

**Bye! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10!**

**Yami- hope you like it!**

**Yugi- R/R**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Yugi- Enjoy!**

* * *

The Ghost of Yami Atem

Chapter 10

- Next Week -

"Okay, Yugi? Are you ready for this?" Yami asked as he looked at the child infront of him.

"I hope I am..." Yugi said as he stood at the edge of the playing field, waiting for the competitions to begin.

There was a crowd sitting on the bleachers, filled with students and parents that came to watch. Grandpa sat somewhere in the middle of the crowd. He gave Yugi a thumbs up.

"Remember the competitions that you'll be put through?" Yami asked.

"Yep! We begin with a track race, long jump, then we end it off with hurdles which will decide the winner."

"Good!" Yami said as he looked around.

A loud sound was then heard, a voice ringing through the field.

"Okay everyone! Welcome! The first race of the day is about to begin! So, can I have all competitors to the starting line!"

Yami looked at Yugi. "You ready?"

"Ready!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Right! Try your best and kick some Joey butt!"

Yugi grinned as he ran off, taking his place at the starting line. Just his luck, Joey was right next to him.

"You're going down, Moto!" He sneered.

Yugi sneered back as he focused ahead, waiting to the siren to go off.

A few seconds later it was heard. Everyone took off. Joey ran straight ahead, now in first place. Yugi was right behind him.

Yami kept his eyes on the race, his eyes widening at how fast Joey took off. But, he kept calm, knowing Yugi was not too far behind and was in second place.

"Go Yugi!" He cheered, encouraging the youngster.

Yugi ran as fast as he could. Joey was just a few inches farther than him. He had to make this! This was his moment!

Yugi saw the finish line soon coming into view Joey ran faster, Yugi doing the same. Joey was laughing as he ran, but luck seemed to have been on Yugi's side since Yugi saw Joey stumble a bit, making Yugi catch up to him before he was running again.

Joey grumbled angrily as Yugi and him were now neck and neck. Just a few more then the finish line.

Yugi pushed himself farther, but just enough to get past Joey by a little bit. Joey was pushing himself too. Both boys were breathing hard, skin with sweat as their legs ached.

Yami had his eyes glued to the race, not taking his eyes off Joey and Yugi. His heart hammered as he watched the boys cross the finish line, other students slowing down as some flopped onto the ground.

"And the winner is... Yugi Moto!"

The crowd cheered, Yami cheering the loudest as Yugi came walking up to him, then flopping down on the bench as he took a gulp of water as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"Yugi! You did it!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi gave him a huge smile. "We did it!" He cried.

Joey on the other hand was out of breath, hands on his knees as he sent Yugi a glare, then taking his anger out on Tristan, both who were now fighting.

* * *

After a ten minute break, it was time for the second round. Long jumping.

Yugi groaned as he looked at the sand filled area.

"Yami... I can't do this. I'm done for, I can't jump!" Yugi cried, nervousness getting to him.

"Don't worry Yug, you'll get it." He said.

The siren was then heard as all challengers lined up, waiting for their turn. Students went and jumped as far as they could. Yugi groaned as he looked at them, more nervous than ever. He then saw Joey take his jump, the farthest Yugi has seen so far. He gulped as Joey sent him a smirk.

Yugi's turn soon came as he stared at the sandpit. The siren was heard again as Yugi ran and jumped.

Yami looked on, but, then winced.

Yugi landed on his feet, crouched, but then lost his balance and fell face down in the sand.

The crowd was silent as Yugi knew he lost. He was almost close to getting to a meter.. But, sadly he couldn't. Joey had won that game, his cheers and cries of joy echoing in Yugi's head as he trudged towards Yami with a gloomy face as he sat on the bench.

"Aw c'mon Yugi! Cheer up! It was just one game and look! You both are tied! You still have a chance to win this!" Yami said, trying to him up.

Yugi looked at Yami, then looked at Grandpa who was looking at him intently, giving him a smile and thumbs up.

Yugi felt a 'little' better.

"Okay, I'll try my best to kick Joey into next week!" He cried.

"That's the spirit!" Yami encouraged. "Now, go and try your best!"

Yugi nodded as he ran off towards the next obstacle that was blocking him from his goal.

"Ready to lose Yugi?!" Joey said from beside him.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to lose." Yugi said.

The siren was heard as the remaining competitors raced to the finish.

The last race was hurdles. Yugh has been practicing really hard. He could run and jump high enough to make it. Yami just hoped he could. He had faith in him.

Yugi jumped the third one, almost tripping on it since it was a little higher than the two before.

Joey was right alongside him, having troubles as well. They were both in the lead, once again tied.

"I'm going to win Yugi." Joey said, breathing loudly as he jumped a hurdle.

Yugi jumped one as well, completely ignoring him.

The last hurdle was soon seen, and it seemed bigger than all of the rest. Yugi wanted to win this. He has to try. Pushing himself to his limits, Yugi ran towards the the last hurdle. Joey was also preparing to jump, looking confident that he'll make it. Yugi ran faster, and jumped as high as he could, feet landing on the ground, right foot first then left as he ran towards the finish line.

Joey on the other hand didn't jump high enough, thinking he would make it but ended up hitting the hurdle then falling over.

Yugi crossed the finish line, a big smile on his face.

Yami and Grandpa were both very proud of Yugi. He did it!

Yugi looked back towards Joey who was grumbling, completely angry as he stormed away. He was not happy at all.

Yugi turned away and gave a big wave towards Yami. Yami waved back.

Grandpa on the other hand thought Yugi was waving at him, but then realised, he wasn't. Yugi was waving towards someone else, but no one was there. Grandpa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"And the winner of this years competition is, Yugi Moto!"

Yugi proudly walked up to get his little medal. His brand new red bike waiting for him.

* * *

**Okay! So that's the end of this chapter!**

**Yami- hope you all enjoyed!**

**Yugi- and as for Joey, next chapter is about me and him!**

**Yeppers! So I hope to see you then!**

**Yami- Review and you'll forever be loved!**

**Yugi- Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ha! Wow I'm REALLY happy! Seeing all the reviews which is what? 65! Aw guys, you made my day! Thanks a bunch, cookies for you all! :D**

**And yes, don't worry, grandpa is gonna get to see Yami, but, later on in the story. And, when grandpa does see him, that chapter and the one following and the rest after it would be TENSE. Cliffhangers that might wanna make you kill me, sad flashback, etc.**

**Yami- Are you done?**

**Yugi- You're giving the story away.**

**Okay okay sorry! No more giving story away! Got it!**

**Yugi- Read please!**

**Yami- And enjoy!**

**PS: IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! So dear readers, please read it!**

* * *

The Ghost of Yami Atem

Chapter 11

"How dare he!" Joey exclaimed, walking through the small forest. "How could he beat ME!"

"He probably got lucky, that's what." Tristan said, following Joey while he listened to his rant.

"That little twerp, wait til' I get my hands on him..." Joey said to himself.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Tristan questioned as they came to a small clearing where the small, dried up well was located.

Joey looked at it, an idea in his head. "Like this..." He said to Tristan.

Tristan rose an eyebrow. "Like what?" He asked, curious as to what Joey's plan would be.

"Would you be quiet! And, help me get some branches!" Joey yelled as he ran around grabbing fallen leaves and branches.

"What are you gonna do with them?" Tristan asked, dragging a big branch.

Joey stopped and gave him the 'you gotta be kidding me' look. "Ya nimrod! We cover the hole, then trick Yugi into coming here, then we push him in!"

Tristan 'oohed' in response.

Joey rolled his eyes as he dragged the branches as both him and Tristan began to cover the well. But, sadly for Joey, he wasn't watching where he was going as he stood on the edge of the well as he pulled the branch. He then stumbled, losing his balance and falling in himself.

OOF!

ACK!

ARGH!

Joey hit the bottom, rubbing his head from the impact on the ground.

Tristan ran over, seeing Joey fall in. He crouched down, kneeling over as he looked at Joey.

"What happened?!" He called out.

Joey stood up. "I fell in! Could ya get me out?!" He called back up to Tristan.

Tristan nodded. "Okay! I'll go get your dad!" Tristan said. But just after he was about to leave, Joey yelled out to him.

"No! Tristan! Stop!" Tristan stopped as he looked at Joey again. "Don't get my dad! He's gonna kill me!" Joey cried out frantically.

"Then what should I do?!" Tristan asked.

Joey thought for a moment. "Go get a rope! You'll pull me out!"

Tristan nodded as he ran off.

Joey eyes then widened. "Tristan! Stop! Don't leave me here alone!"

Meanwhile... Yugi was taking a ride on his new bike. He was on his way to the store to pick up a few things for his Grandpa, when a voice stopped him.

He looked around the small clearing he got to.

"Tristan!" The voice called.

Yugi looked towards the well, his eyes holding curiosity.

"That sounds like... Joey?!" Yugi called out.

Things were silent as Yugi got off his bike and walked up to the well, looking down below.

"Joey? What do you think you're doing down there?!" Yugi called out.

Joey's eyes widened. "Yugi? Yugi! Yug, you gotta help me!" Joey yelled, now more desperate than ever to get out of the hole.

"Then, how did you get down there in the first place?!" Yugi asked.

Joey gulped. "You won't be happy but, I was planning on pushing you down here! But I tripped and fell in instead..." Joey said, fully ashamed and embarrassed.

Yugi's eyes hardened. "Oh, I see!" He called down. "Planning to throw me down there, huh?! Well, you can stay down there! I'm leaving! Serves you right!" Yugi yelled, before he stomped away and back to his bike.

"No! Yugi wait! I'm sorry!" Joey called out.

Yugi didn't turn back. But, then he looked towards his bike that was leaning against the tree. But, so was Yami.

"See Yami! He wanted to throw me down there!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami gave him 'the look'.

Yugi glared. "No."

Yami rose an eyebrow.

"No, Yami. I'm not helping him."

Yami pretended not to care.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll do it!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami grinned.

"But how do I get him out of there?" Yugi asked.

"Hey Yugi?! Who are you talking to?!" Joey called from inside the well.

Yugi glared at the well. "I'm talking to Yami! Now shush!"

"You mean the ghost? C'mon Yugi! No jokes, just help me out here!" Joey called back.

"I'm not joking!" Yugi exclaimed. He turned back to Yami. "What am I to do?" He asked.

Yami sighed as he looked at Yugi. "Don't you think you two can get along?"

Yugi crossed his arms, turning his head away. "No."

"Can you atleast TRY to be friends?" He asked, pleadingly.

Yugi didn't say anything. After a while then did he speak. "Yeah, but, he's never been nice to me!"

Yami nodded, understanding what Yugi meant. "So, why don't you be nice now?" Yami asked.

Yugi thought about it. "Okay, fine. I'll help him." He said, smiling a little. "But, how am I supposed to help him! My short hands can't even reach him! And I don't have anything else..." Yugi said, looking around.

"Why don't you leave that upto me..." Yami said, a gleam in his eyes. "Just go and stretch your hands for him to take."

Yugi gave Yami a look. "Yami, I won't be able to reach him!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi! C'mon! Please, I'm sorry!" Joey called down from in the well.

Yugi and Yami both looked at the well before resuming their conversation.

"Trust me on this one, okay?" Yami said.

Yugi nodded as he went up to the well, looking down at Joey.

"Hey! Yugi! Ya came back!" Joey cried happily.

"I'm here to help! Just grab my hand!" Yugi said, stretching his hand.

"Yugi, are you nuts! I can't reach it! It's too short!" Joey called up.

Suddenly, Joeys eyes widened as he watch Yugi's arm get longer, and longer, and longer. Yugi was also surprised as well.

Joey, was freaked out.

"Yugi! Oh my god! Pull you hand back in! Take it back!" Joey yelled frantically,

Yugi smiled. "See, I told you! Yami is doing it!" Yugi said. "Now c'mon! Take my hand! Trust me, it won't fall off." Yugi said jokingly.

Joey hesitantly reached out, and took Yugi's hand as Yugi began to pull him up.

In no time, Joey was out of the well, staring at Yugi's now back to normal arm.

"How'd you do that?!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yami!" Yugi said, pointing over towards the tree.

"There's no one there..." Joey said.

"Yeah I know, you can't see him. Yami only shows himself to people he wants to." Yugi explained.

Joey nodded. "Hey, um, I'm sorry, for ya know, everything." Joey said sheepishly.

Yugi smiled. "Nah it's okay Joey. I was pretty mad at first but, I'm okay now."

"So, are we good?" Joey asked.

"Yeah not exactly..." Yugi said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Joey looked up, gulping as to what else Yugi may want.

"Wh-what then?" Joey asked.

"There's the school play coming up, and I was wondering... If you would help me." Yugi said.

Joey gave a sigh of relief. "Oh good! That's great then. Sure, I'll help!"

Yugi grinned. "Great!"

"Now, what's the play about?" Joey asked.

"I thought you would never ask!" Yugi said as both he and Joey walked away, talking about their plans.

* * *

"Is the house ready?" Kaiba said.

"N-no sir-"

"Why not! I'm ready to sell that place!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"But sir, the buyers, they don't want to buy it." Roland said through the phone.

"Why not? It's a perfectly good house! Nothing is wrong with it!" Kaiba yelled.

"Yes, I understand sir. But, apparently the house has had its history of 'ghost stories'. It's a big thing around this area. Some teen supposedly died in there and they say his spirit is still wandering. So they're frightened!"

Kaiba growled. "Don't give me this nonsense Roland! That kid is dead, gone. There's no spirit so why can't they understand that! Ghost. Don't. Exist."

"Well sir, they aren't prepared to accept that. And another thing sir, it seems that a family has moved into this house recently. They bought it a few months ago. What about them?" Roland asked.

"Find them somewhere else to stay. I want that house. My father built that house, and it's about time I've done something about it." Kaiba then slammed the receiver down, staring at his computer screen.

Quickly typing in a few things, Kaiba came upon what he was looking for. An online newspaper that was dated back to four years ago.

Kaiba sighed. "Why does he keep making my life difficult..." Kaiba said to himself as he stared at the tri-colored haired teen on the screen.

* * *

**Okay! So I hope you liked it! And for that important note...**

**What Do You Think Of Heba? Atem's supposedly brother that he had in Egypt (but not really) that looks like Yugi? Just, a tanned version of Yugi?**

**/check profile pic for example/**

**Just tell me what you think because he plays an important role in my story and was wondering if you all are familiar with him. Don't worry, I too had no idea who he was until last month. :P**

**Please leave your comments in the review box! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and the feedback on what you think of Heba. I just really like him. So, hope you like this chapter! It's like a calm before the storm ;)**

**Yami- that was lame...**

**Shut up**

**Yugi- R/R! Please!**

* * *

The Ghost of Yami Atem

Chapter 12

"I knew I wasn't crazy!" Joey exclaimed, staring at Yugi who stood stiff, staring at Joey with an intent gaze.

Joey then covers his mouth, looking around as he tried to stay quiet. He turns back towards the' ghost' infront of him.

It was actually Yugi who dressed up as Yami the day they both had met.

"Hey, doesn't that look like Yami Atem? The kid who died those years ago?" Some random person in the auditorium asked.

"Yeah, he's wearing the same thing." Another replied.

"Why did you take the ice-cream bowl last night? You made me look like an idiot." Joey says, pouting as he crossed his arms.

The 'ghost' is silent.

Joey then stands up on the chair, towering over Yugi now.

"Are you really a ghost?" Joey asked, pretending he wasn't really falling for the 'ghost act'.

Still, no response from the 'ghost'.

"Oh, so you don't talk much huh." Joey says, looking curiously at Yugi.

Yami who was standing in the auditorium chuckled at the memory.

"Please say something. I know you can talk!" Joey says, fuming as he waits for an answer.

Yugi stood silently, pretending to twitch his eye before he started to yell.

"Will you be quiet! And yes, I AM a ghost, and this is MY house and YOU better be QUIET or I'll rip you to pieces!" Yugi cries out, walking around the chair to face Joey.

Joey gives the 'ghost' a crossed look.

"But Grandpa says ghosts don't exist." He says, crossing his arms. "So you can't be a ghost!"

"Yes I am! And you and your 'grandpa' better leave. No one lives here. No one is allowed to live here. So why don't you LEAVE." Yugi yells.

Grandpa who was sitting between the teachers and parents who were watching the play, gave a curious and thoughtful glance towards Yugi. _Could it be that what he said was true? No! Ghost don't exist... _Grandpa tried to reason with himself.

By the time Grandpa came out of his thoughts, the entire audience was applauding. The two boys were on stage as they bowed. Grandpa was proud. But when he was about to wave at Yugi, he saw Yugi look towards the back of the auditorium, blowing kisses towards someone while he waved and gave thumbs up. Yugi even showed off his outfit a little.

Grandpa shook, his clapping hands coming to a stop before he nervously and slowly turned around to see who Yugi was cheering to. Grandpa saw nothing, his eyes wide as he looked around.

Yami saw Grandpa looking around with a curious and scared look on his face. He then looked back at Yugi before he disappeared.

Yugi and Joey took a few more bows before they ran off the stage.

"Yugi! That was amazing!" Grandpa exclaimed, hugging Yugi who gave him a hug.

"Yeah, I know!" Yugi says happily.

"Hey Yugi! That went great!" Joey said, walking up to Yugi. "Man, you were really brave standing up to the ghost like that..." Joey said, a shocked yet amazed look on his face.

Grandpa rose an eyebrow. "What does he mean, Yugi?" He asked.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Oh! That play was actually true! That's how I met Yami!" Yugi said happily.

Grandpa chuckled nervously before he ruffled Yugi's head. "You little prankster. C'mon, time to go home." He said, taking Yugi's hand as he lead him away.

"Bye Joey!" Yugi called.

"Later!" Joey yelled before he ran off somewhere.

But grandpa had a grave look on his face. _What's going on...?_

* * *

As they got home, Grandpa decided to ask Yugi about it.

"Yugi, who were you waving to? At the back of the auditorium?"

Yugi didn't stop as he replied. "Yami." He said.

"Yami?" Grandpa question.

"Yes Grandpa! Yami, who lives here!" Yugi exclaimed.

Grandpa sighed. "Yugi, how many times do I have to tell you! Ghosts don't exist!" He cried.

"Yeah, you would say that because you haven't seen him!" Yugi said.

"Yugi, for the last time. Stop joking around! I'm worried about you, you know." Grandpa said.

"Grandpa... I'm fine. Don't worry about it. He said before he ran up the stairs.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter!**

**Yugi- sorry it was short.. :p**

**Yami- plus, can't add more because next chapter things get pretty tense!**

**Yep! That's right! If I continue, it's gonna get really long...**

**Yami- hope you liked this chapter!**

**Yugi- review! And thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Hey!**

**Yami- everyone ready for the storm**

**-.-**

**Yami- what?**

**I say it better.**

**Yami- Now you shut up.**

**Yugi- hehe... Okay... Here's the next chapter everyone! Please Read and Reveiw!**

**Yami- Enjoy!**

**I still say it better... ;D**

* * *

The Ghost of Yami Atem

Chapter 13

Grandpa and Yugi both stood in the kitchen, cleaning up after lunch. Just as Yugi was cleaning the table, a knock came to the door.

"I'll get it, Grandpa!" Yugi said before rushing to the front door, not waiting for a reply.

As he opened the door, he looked up, staring at the men outside. One man wore a black suit, dark glasses covering his eyes. He looked as if he meant business. The other two men who were also well dressed were looking around in awe. Without warning, they stepped in, Yugi going behind the door so he wouldn't get run over.

"Yugi, who is it?" Grandpa asked as he walked out of the kitchen. Seeing the men inside the house, his eyebrow rose questioningly. "Yes? Can I help you?" Grandpa asked.

The man is the suit spoke.

"Yes, are you the one who lives here?" He asked.

"Yes." Grandpa spoke carefully.

The man nodded. "Well, we'll like you to evacuate this house. It's going to be bought soon. We can get you somewhere else to stay, but this house is needed."

Grandpa stood shocked as Yugi listened quietly.

"What do you mean you want us out?! This is my house and I'm not leaving!" Grandpa exclaimed, anger building up.

The man frowned. "Look, we don't want to make this difficult. We need this house. My boss owns this house, and he intends to sell it. I have no idea how you live here now, but you have to go."

"And who exactly is your, 'boss'?" Grandpa snapped.

One of the men who came as well answered. "Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp." The man said.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew through the house. Everyone went quiet.

"No! Get out of here! No one is selling this house! You got it?! No one!" Yami exclaimed, his face red as he stood at the top of the stairs.

Everyone looked around, wondering where the wind came from. But Yugi on the other hand has never seen his friend so mad.

"Yami..." Yugi whispered.

Yami walked down the stairs. The stairs creaked loudly, the windows opened and closed, smashing together. The door swung open, as it slammed closed, then opening again.

"I said OUT!" Yami hollered.

Everyones eyes went wide as the wind suddenly got strong, knocking things over. The picture frames rattled as they fell, smashing to the ground.

The men took a step back, Yugi shivered in the corner while Grandpa looked freaked.

The couched then moved, sliding towards the doorway due to the strong wind. Vases fell and plates clattered loudly.

Grandpa looked around wide eyed as he signaled Yugi to come to him. Yugi rushed over as Grandpa pulled him into a shielding hug.

"Yami! Stop! You're scaring everyone!" Yugi called out.

Yami paid no attention to Yugi as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"You people ruined my life! I'll never let him take what I have left. Never! He did nothing. Nothing and ruined my life!" Yami cried, sending a wave off wind towards the men, forcing them towards the door. The door standing opened.

The men were clearly scared. They rushed out of the door as the wind blew against them.

"This place IS haunted!" One man cried as he ran out the door.

Grandpa was shivering as he watched the men run out, he too taking off after them, dragging Yugi with him.

Yami's eyes stiffened as he watched the men run out. Seeing the Grandpa was doing the same, he slammed the door shut before Grandpa and Yugi could leave.

Grandpa stood shocked, unable to move as the wind that came out of nowhere continued to blow. With his back against the door, he stared at the house which seemed to have no one else living there but them a few days ago.

"You two can't leave." Yami said, standing in the center of the room. His hands formed fists as his lips quivered, his form trembling. "Yugi can't leave." His said after.

Yugi broke away from his grandpa's strong hold.

"Y-Yugi! C-come back here!" Grandpa called out, his voice cracking.

Yugi ignored him as he walked slowly, step after step towards the trembling Yami.

"Yugi! What do you think you're doing!" Grandpa called out again.

"Yami, what's wrong with you?! Please stop. Look, you're scaring Grandpa." Yugi pleaded.

Yami looked at Yugi, not even moving a finger.

"Please." Yugi begged again.

Slowly, the wind died down.

Grandpa looked around as he grabbed Yugi again. "Who's there!" Grandpa called out.

Yami's crimson eyes hardened.

"Why are you doing this! Please, just let us go!" Grandpa cried, pleaded and begged.

"You can't go." Yami said.

Grandpa's eyes widened. "Who said that!" Grandpa called out.

"You can't take Yugi away." Yami said.

"Please, leave him alone and let us go!" Grandpa yelled, looking around frantically.

"I can't do that." Yami said again.

"Yami! Please, I think it's about time we told Grandpa." Yugi said, struggling against Grandpa's hold before he broke away.

Grandpa looked around as he watched Yugi and everywhere else silently.

Yami stood still for a moment, staring at Yugi, then at the old man. After a moment, he closed his eyes, then opening them again as he walked behind Grandpa who was looking around.

Suddenly, Grandpa felt a chill behind him. Turning around slowly, he screamed at the pale, crimson eyed teen infront of him. He took several steps back, his eyes wide in fear.

"I'm the spirit the resides here. I'm the ghost. I am Yami."

Grandpa stood in shock while Yugi wasn't affected in anyway. He approached Yami.

"Why are you doing this, Yami? What's wrong?" Yugi asked softly.

Yami's eyes softened just a little bit, but he said nothing.

"Who are you?! Why are you here, haunting us?!" Grandpa exclaimed as he still shook from fear.

"Yami, please, tell us what's wrong." Yugi pleaded.

Yami looked to the ground. He then looked up as he made his mind, staring at the two people infront of him.

"You want to know?" Yami asked, no emotion is his voice.

Grandpa gulped as he brought Yugi closer towards him. Yugi nodding his head.

Yami stiffened, his eyes darkening.

"Then listen."

* * *

**THE END! :D**

**Yami- No it's not!**

**Yugi- Hope you liked the cliffhanger.**

**Please don't kill me!**

**Yami- The question on everyones mind is going to be answered next chapter!**

**Yugi- See you then!**

**Bye! And review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay! Everyone, thanks a bunch for the reveiws! And, sorry this was out late. I had a hard time writing this and plus, it's the longest chapter ever! Over 3000 words. Hope you like it! And, it's the chapter to hopefully all your questions!**

**Yami- Atem-fan4eva was up all night writing it!**

**Yeah, really tired...**

**Yugi- It might be confusing as well.**

**I had to do major editing...**

**Yami- But we hope you love it anyway!**

**Yugi- R/R Please!**

**And Enjoy!**

**Ps: This chapter is mostly going to be in Yami's POV. Also, a pairing that I'm not sure of cuz I wasn't really 'happy' about it either but it was needed in order for this story to make any sense. Plus, OOCness.**

**WARNINGS- Dark themes, death, etc. You've been warned.**

* * *

The Ghost of Yami Atem

Chapter 14

"My name is Yami Atem. I was born in Egypt and lived there until I was five. I had all the looks of my mom. Dad would say I looked a lot like her. I had her purple eyes and her multi-colored hair.

We later then moved here to Domino City. We were quite happy living together. Just the three of us. But we were soon separated.

When I was ten, my dad got into an accident. It was a bad one and my dad died by someone who decided to drink and drive.

My mom was heartbroken. She would cry and stare into the distance with a blank look. She tried to stay strong for me. Showing me that she's fine. But she wasn't. I could tell. I thought she would never get over it. Until she found someone else. Gozoburo Kaiba.

He wasn't bad, I liked him. He also had a son, Seto, who was my age. We got along just fine. Both of us and our challenges, pushing ourselves to be the best. But, I was better and Seto would always come back again. We were forever rivals.

After they met, two years later they got married. I had just turned twelve. Things went back to normal. Well, as normal is it could get. My mom started to smile and laugh again.

But our joy got bigger. Mom was having a baby. It was the best day of my life. Mom decided that the city would be too noisy. She wanted to move to somewhere more quiet and peaceful. Gozoburo agreed as well. He was a rich man, so moving wasn't a problem. So, we moved here. He gave to house to her. It's her house. Aria Atem. Says so at the front of the house, just next to the gate.

Soon the baby was born. It was a boy. He was named Heba, and looked just like my mom and I. A rich tan, large purple eyes and that tri-colored, pointy hair style.

A few weeks after he was born, Gozoburo had to leave. He was going to America for work. He took Seto along with him.

My mom and I both thought it was a business trip that would last just a few days. But Gozoburo called one day and said that Seto has been noticed for his intelligence. He was planning on letting Seto finish his studies there. Mom hesitantly agreed.

It's been two years since I saw them both again.

Heba had grown. He was now two years old. I was fourteen.

But we weren't the only ones who changed. Seto had grown cold. It's as if he thinks in a joke to be with. We were step-brothers, but I never considered him one. I thought of him as my brother.

My stepfather decided that we should all move to America with him. My mom refused. She didn't want to go and said she was fine right where she is. I didn't want to move either. So I took her side.

But, my stepfather wasn't one who 'doesn't' get his way. He got pretty angry after that. Seto didn't say anything. He agreed with his father and even tried to change our minds. But my mother wasn't one who gave up easily.

It got bad, fast. Mom sent me to my room, Seto going outside. Heba was taking a nap in his room, so I went there.

It wasn't long after that did mom came back. She said it was okay to come out now, so I did."

_- Flashback - _

_Knock Knock_

_"Yami? You okay?" She asked softly._

_I sat on Heba's bed, staring out the window. "Yeah, I'm okay. But what about you?" I asked._

_She chuckled before she turned solemn. "He walked out." She stated simply._

_My eyes widened. "What?!" I exclaimed._

_My mom sighed as she sat down, her elbows on her knees as she covered her face. "I told him to leave. I told him if he wants to live there so much, he can just go."_

_I listened carefully. _

_"I tried to explain to him that I needed time to think about it. He said that he already got flight tickets ready for us." She sighed. "I got mad at him. He went and did it without me knowing of it. He went on about wasting money and how much of an idiot I was being." _

_She sat up as she looked at me, a sad look on her face._

_"I'm sorry, I acted without thinking. Now he's gone and, and I regret it. I really do. He also took Seto with him. Seto was awfully quiet during it all." She sniffed, eyes brimming with tears._

_I shifted closer to her as I put an arm around her._

_"It's okay. I just wished he understood. But, he'll come back. Just wait until he calms down and then you both can work it out."_

_"Ah, you're too caring for your own good, Yami. Thanks." She said smiling as she ruffled my hair as she stood up._

_"I'm going to rest for a while. Watch Heba for me, okay?" She said. _

_I nodded as she left, the door closing behind her._

_- Flashback End -_

"I ever regret saying that he'll come back soon.

My mom waited for him. Sitting on the couch as she spaced out. She tried calling him, but it seems he changed his number. It was the same thing with Seto. Heba was upset. He didn't know what was going on and seeing mom like that got him worried."

_- Flashback - _

_"Yami... What wrong wid mommy?" He said slowly, carefully saying his words._

_I held him in my arms, his innocent and questioning eyes gazing intently into mine._

_I forced a smile. "She's waiting for dad." I said simply._

_He blinked. "Then, where is he?" He asked softly, leaning his head on my shoulder. "I no like seeing mommy sad..." He said, pushing his thumb into his mouth._

_"Me neither..." _

_- Flashback End -_

"We haven't seen him since then. Mom grew ill. Very ill. She stopped eating, and smiling. She didn't bother calling him anymore. But she would still look out the window and at the door to see if he'll magically show up.

My mom had to go to the Doctor a lot. She passed out one day and I was so scared I called an ambulance. They reassured me that she'll be fine as I held a crying Heba in my arms.

My mom came home the same day, going straight up to her room. I knew she wanted to rest, so I played a few games with Heba until he was ready to sleep.

It's been thirteen months since my step-father left us. I had turned fifteen. And soon, my mother left us as well...

_- Flashback - _

_I stepped off the stairs, heading into the kitchen to help mom with the morning duties. School was out for march break so we had a week to ourselves. _

_"Good morning mom-" I stopped, staring at the empty kitchen. _

_"Huh, it's almost eight... She's usually up by now." I said to myself as I took a look around._

_Suddenly, I heard a shrill cry coming from upstairs. _

_I ran up, taking two at a time as I ran into my moms room, the door wide open. What I saw made me stop._

_I saw Heba on the ground next to my moms body. He was crying, trying to wake her up. I went and flopped down next to him. Touching her head, I pulled back. It was cold. Her face was pale, color drained from them. Her chest wasn't moving at all. I took her hand, searching for a pulse. Each passing second that I couldn't find one I grew frantic. I gave up, dropping her limp hand to the floor. _

_I pulled Heba closer to me, wrapping my arms around him as we both cried._

_Our mom was dead._

_- Flashback End -_

"I buried my mom that afternoon. We didn't want anyone getting involved. Nor did we want to go to an orphanage where we would risk getting separated. So, I took care of Heba. I dropped out of school to take care of him.

We had no money, no food. We were running low on whatever we had. Gozoburo was gone and I doubted he was coming back.

I got a job where I worked for six hours. The money helped us get through. Heba had started Kindergarten at four years old.

But, I would never forgive him for leaving us. He left us alone, not even once calling us to see how we were doing. Not even Seto! The person I thought or atleast hoped would call, or even write! But nothing. I hated them. Gozoburo especially. My mom died waiting for him. He left two children alone without anyone. The last family we had, was gone.

But one day, he did came back..."

_- Flashback -_

_"Ugh! Yami..." Heba whined as he fumbled with his shirt, trying to put it on. "Help me!" He demanded._

_I sighed, shaking my head sadly as I smiled, looking at Heba who somehow got his head stuck in in the the sleeves. _

_"Silly boy..." I said, as I slipped on my sleeveless, black top. I wore black jeans, sneakers and a few chains with an armband on my arm, another on my wrist. _

_I then went up to Heba, lifting him onto the bed as he stood on it as I pulled the shirt off then helping him into it correctly this time. _

_He was now five years old. I was sixteen._

_"The shirt hates me." Heba said, pouting as he glared at it._

_I chuckled as I looked at his cute face. _

_I heard the door downstairs burst open, a loud voice echoing throughout it. _

_"Aria! Yami!" _

_I looked towards the slightly opened bedroom door. The voice sounded very familiar..._

_"Daddy!" Heba squealed. He grabbed my shoulders as I lifted him up. "Daddy's here!" He giggled._

_I said nothing, my heart pounding as I walked slowly out the door. And there I saw him, looking around wildly, calling out for us. I stood at the top of the stairs._

_"There you are." Seto said, looking up at us._

_I looked at him. He's grown too. He's a lot older now. His sharp blue eyes still the same, his chestnut colored hair longer, brushing over his eyes. He stared at me._

_"Where's your mother?!" Gozoburo asked impatiently._

_"Hi daddy!" Heba exclaimed, waving._

_I looked at Heba before I answered his question._

_"In heaven." I said loud enough for him to hear._

_He gave me a look. "What?!" He exclaimed._

_I rolled my eyes. "She's dead. She died waiting for YOU." I glared at him as he stood shocked. Seto was also surprised as he looked between my dad and me. Heba had became quiet. Seeing my glare, Gozoburo gave one of his own._

_"How long?"_

_"For almost seven months now." I said._

_He thought for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders._

_"Oh well... I came to take you guys with me. But since she's gone, there won't be any problems this time."_

_I stared at him, shocked, surprised, and disgusted by what he said. My mother and his wife just died and he shrugs it off!? Now that's just messed up._

_"Why do you think we'll come with you?" I asked._

_He looked at me. "Ha! There's no way I'm having this argument with you about this now. So start packing. We're leaving."_

_"No! I'm not going anywhere!" I exclaimed._

_Seto sighed. "C'mon Yami! You can't live here forever?" He said._

_"I've lived here alone for the past seven months. I'm sure I can handle it." I shot back._

_Seto glared at me. "Suit yourself." He said, crossing his arms._

_"Yami! Listen to what I said and start packing!"Gozoburo yelled._

_I stood firmly to the ground as I didn't move an inch._

_His eye twitched._

_"Then FINE! Stay here! Die here as well for all I care! But, I'm taking my son with me." He said as he started to make his way up the stairs._

_My mind raced. "His son? Seto? Wait, no... No! Not Heba!" _

_I held onto Heba tightly, refusing to let him go. Gozoburo had gotten to the top and reached out to snatch Heba away from me._

_Heba screamed._

_"Yami!" He yelled, crying as my step-father tried to pull him out of my grasp._

_I was shaking, holding onto Heba with all the strength I got._

_"Yami! You can make this easier on yourself. Just come with us." Seto said._

_"No!" I cried. Gozoburo pushed me onto the floor, causing me to let go of Heba. As I fell, I hit my head on the wall. _

_I heard Heba call out for me._

_"Yami!" He was crying loudly now. My head spun as I sat up, then slowly stood up._

_"Heba..." I said weakly as I heard the front door open, then close. _

_I shook my head as I tried to rid myself of the dizziness before I rushed down the stairs. But I wasn't watching where I was stepping, the steps becoming foggy as I stumbled, head first onto the stairs as I tumbled down landing on my stomach._

_I groaned as I got up, flinging the door open as I rushed outside._

_I saw Seto close the door of the car, Heba's cries being heard. Rushing up to the gate I tried to stop them._

_"Please! Stop! Don't do this! Bring him back!" I screamed._

_Seto looked at me. I saw the old Seto, just for a second as he gave me (or so I thought) a sad look before he closed the door. The car started to move._

_I tried running behind it, but it was too fast for me as it turned a corner and disappeared out of sight._

_- Flashback End -_

"I lost Heba that day. But, I also lost something else. My life..."

_- Flashback -_

_With tears running down my face I walked back to the house, shoulders slumped. Stepping through the door that still stood wide open I sighed as I looked around._

_Now, I truly was alone. I then looked ahead of me, and saw a figure laying at the base of the stairs, blood pooling around their head._

_I'd recognise that body anywhere. It was mine._

_Shaking, I stepped forward, walking around it as I saw the figure on the floors face. My face. Eyes were still opened as they laid on their right side. Face and arms pale, a wound on their forehead._

_I then wondered, _if my body is there, then, what am I... _I looked at my hand. I gasped as I looked at it, seeing it, but also seeing right through it. I ran infront of a mirror. I saw everything behind me. I was deathly pale white. My rich tan gone, replaced with paper white skin. And my purple eyes, replaced with demonic crimson ones._

_I whimpered. Now I'm dead._

_- Flashback End -_

"Three months. It's been three months after they left. And you know, no one knew I was still in that house. No one knew that a persons body was left on the ground, rotting.

People, the world outside, thought I had left with the rich and famous Gozoburo Kaiba. So no one bothered to check the house. They just locked it. A heavy padlock on the door and gate. No one knowing what lay inside.

I was too scared to touch it. I just sat on the ground, staring at it, wondering why I haven't gone to the afterlife. Wondering why I was being tortured like this.

The body was rotting, a strong, horrible odor now coming from it. After three months, then did they notice.

People started to wonder what the smell was, so they came to investigate.

When they opened the door and saw what it was, I would never forget the look on their faces.

Pure horror. Some puked, screamed, ran away, or just passed out.

Someone then called the cops. Ambulances and other people came to investigate.

It was then people realised that it seems one person never went with Gozoburo Kaiba. They tried to contact him, but to no avail. A few days later, my step-father seemed to have vanished from the face of the earth.

I watched people in white suits carted my decaying body away. The blood being cleaned up as everything was said to have just been an accident. No lie in that.

Once again, the door was locked as I remained.

People heard about my story. Made headlines over the city, probably the country. Everyone was afraid of coming to the house as it was now being rented out.

One person was brave enough. Thirty minutes into the night, he was screaming as he ran out of the door. Screaming about the crimson eyed ghost. And that was how the haunted house story began.

But a year later, I received a visit from a special someone...

_- Flashback -_

_I sat on the stairs, right infront of the spot where my dead body lay a few months ago. Thoughts were running through my head at top speed, causing it to hurt. I closed my eyes as I burrowed my head in my knees._

_I then had a feeling. As if something was happening. Opening my eyes, I saw a bright light above. I stared at it in awe as I stood up. I saw a little glowing ball float down to the ground as it got bigger by just almost two feet._

_I recognized the person immedietly. _

_"Heba...!" I exclaimed, still in shock._

_"Yami! I missed you. Where did you go?" He said softly, just as innocent the day he left._

_"I-I missed you too..." I said. _

_"Aren't you coming with me?" He asked._

_I blinked. "Where?"_

_"With mommy! She's waiting for you." He said._

_My eyes widened as everything clicked together. I fell to my knees as I stared at Heba._

_"H-Heba... What-what happened, to you?" I asked, my voice quivering._

_He blinked at me, silent for a moment before he spoke. "I wanted to see you. Daddy won't let me. He keeps saying mean things about you... So I ran away. I missed you." _

_His eyes brimmed with tears._

_"It was raining a lot. Everything was different. I got lost, I didn't know where I was and, then there was pain and shouts. I heard tires screech, and then, nothing." _

_Tears fell down my face. I tried to pull him in for a hug, but I was shocked as soon as I touched him._

_He looked at me. "Sorry Yami... Mommy is calling me. He waved as he soon disappeared, the white light disappearing. _

_- Flashback End -_

"I don't know how long I sat on the ground crying my eyes out. I didn't know what to do, everything was hopeless. My little, baby brother was gone too. I wanted to so badly be with them, but I couldn't.

I never saw them again. Heba never came back, Gozoburo was still missing and I heard Seto took over the billion dollar company. They took everything from me, and I refuse to forgive them for that."

* * *

**Okay! So I hope you liked this really depressing chapter...**

**Yami- Review please!**

**Yugi- And we hoped you liked it!**

**Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry!**

**Yugi- She's been lazy...**

**Yami- You may now kill her.**

**Hey! No no no, no need for that!**

**Yugi- sh! Time to start the story!**

**Yami- You can still kill her though...!**

**O.O HEY!**

**Yugi- Enjoy!**

**Thanks for all those who reviewed I'm glad you all liked it and I'm happy I got the reaction I was hoping for. And, there's a little flashback in this one as well. Hope you don't mind. And, did I mention Kaiba's OOC as well. Just a little- ah who am I kidding he's OOC. -.- *sigh* hope you don't mind that either. Ah great, more surprises. This may also seem a LITTLE bit like Prideshipping. I think the 'relationship' between the two may have seemed more than it is. Sorry, again.**

**Yugi- Finally! Time to read! :)**

**Wait, there's something else...**

***Yugi Glare***

**Just kidding! ":D**

* * *

The Ghost of Yami Atem

Chapter 15

Yami was breathing heavily as he finished. He was still trembling, eyes downcast as he golden bangs covered most of his face. Yugi and Grandpa stood in the same spot, looking at Yami as tears rolled down their faces.

"Yami..." Yugi called out gently, his voice quivering as he stepped forward.

Yami stepped back as he looked at Yugi for a short moment with tears in his eyes before he vanished.

Yugi looked at where Yami had once been before he ran up the stairs and into his room slamming the door closed.

Grandpa wiped the tears from his face away as he sighed, looking around the house that seemed to mean so much more than he had thought it was.

Thinking back a little, Grandpa had heard about a story, four years ago on the news about a teen who was found dead in a house that was thought to have been empty. They didn't show a picture of the boy since no one knew how to contact relatives and ask to have a picture that they can use, and he was underage. Now he knew, and he lived in that very house. Sighing, he shuffled into the kitchen where he slowly, but surely, started to make dinner as he silently hoped Yugi would be okay. As for Yami, Grandpa can only hope and wish for the best for the young teen.

Grandpa wished that he could do something for the boy. Maybe something was keeping him here from moving on. But what? All Grandpa knew was that Yami needs to finally be put to rest.

Making up his mind, Grandpa decided that he'll find a way. But first, he needs to finish dinner, then try to contact a certain someone...

* * *

Time seemed to have started to tick slowly. Yugi lay on his bed with the pillow in his face as he held it close. He had calmed down a few minutes ago, but now he was just plagued with worry and sorrow for his dear friend.

Yugi sat up as he got out of bed and out the door. He went down the hallway as he stopped at Yami's room. He took a deep breath before he knocked.

Silence.

Yugi knocked a little louder as he waiting for a nothing.

He stared at the door before he opened it. Peeking in, Yugi noticed Yami wasn't in the room. Yugi stepped out again as he closed the door.

_Yami needs to be by himself right now..._ Yugi thought to himself. When Yami was ready to talk, then Yugi will talk to him. But for now, he was going to leave Yami alone.

_I knew something bad had happened to him, but I didn't expect it to be this._

* * *

Yugi had left for school a few hours ago and Grandpa was home alone. Grandpa was on edge as he now knew someone else lives here now, but not knowing where.

He had thought of things that would be keeping Yami here, but none came close and Grandpa was unsure of what to do. So, he decided that he'll ask Yami himself.

"Yami?" Grandpa called out nervously, looking around as he didn't know where Yami would pop up.

"I want to talk, for a minute, if you don't mind." Grandpa said.

Feeling a familiar cold air around him, Grandpa knew Yami was near. And to prove his point, Yami appeared infront of him.

Grandpa gave a sigh of relief before he looked at Yami.

"Yes?" Yami questioned, his voice barely heard.

Grandpa stepped forward a little, but seeing Yami take a nervous step back, he stopped. Yami stopped and stood quietly as well.

An awkward silnece fell upon the two males.

"Why did you call me?" Yami asked.

Grandpa cleared his voice before he spoke. "Yami, I'm sorry." He said.

Yami smiled before he chuckled nervously. "Don't be sorry. You wouldn't have been able to do anything for me."

Grandpa looked to the floor as Yami's words stung him a little.

"I know, but, that's why I want to help you. I want to help you finally find peace." Grandpa said.

"No, I can't move on." Yami said.

"Why not?" Grandpa asked.

"I'm not sure." Yami said. "Something is holding me back."

"Do you know what it is?" Grandpa asked him again.

"If I did, I wouldn't still be here, now would I?" Yami said, sarcasm in his voice.

Grandpa nodded. "Do you miss them?"

Yami looked up. "Miss who?"

"Your parents." Grandpa said quietly.

Yami nodded. "Yeah, my mom and my real father. And I miss Heba. That's it." Yami said. "I don't care about my step-father. He can go to hell for all I care." Yami said darkly.

Grandpa looked at Yami, understandment on his face. "What about Seto?" He then asked.

Yami looked at him., a scowl on his face. "I don't care about him. I hate him as well. He knew what was going on! He disagreed with his father as well! But he did nothing about it. All he ever wanted was the company and did nothing to help us." Yami cried out. "All he was was selfish! I thought he cared but he's just like his father!" Yami broke down, struggling with tears due to frustration and trying to keep his breathing normal.

Grandpa struggled hard not to go and comfort the teen. But held back as he didn't know how to approach him, or what to say. All he could do was watch Yami come over it himself.

"He called me once. A few weeks after my mom died." Yami suddenly said.

Grandpa looked up as he gave Yami a questioning glance.

_- Flashback -_

_"Hello?" A small voice said into the phone._

_"Yami?" _

_Yami's eyes widened. "Seto..."_

_A nervous chuckle. "Yeah, it's me." He said. "How are you?" _

_Yami played with the cord. "I'm, okay. What about you?" _

_"I'm good too. How's mom?" _

_Yami said nothing for a while before answering. "She's okay too." His voice broke._

_Seto was silent. "I'm sorry, I really am, for what dad did. But you know him, he just refuses to listen." He said._

_Yami said nothing. "Why didn't you stop him then?" He said quietly._

_Seto was silent. "Yami, try to understand. I did try. I tried a lot before we got there but he was persistent on wanting you guys to go with him. Yami, you should have just came with us. We could have lived happier and the company could have grown!" Seto exclaimed._

_"But we were happy. Right where we were." Yami said. "So, no thanks Seto. Mom didn't want to go, so I refused as well." Yami said._

_Seto was silent. "I was trying to prevent this from happening, but, dad is planning on going there to get you guys again." _

_Yami's eyes widened. "What...?"_

_"Yami, we both know how he gets when he's mad.. You know he has a bad temper, so just listen to him and you can prevent anything else from happening!" Seto said, trying to reason with him._

_"Sorry Seto. But I will do no such thing."_

_"Yami! You're being difficult!" Seto yelled. "You're going to regret it!" _

_Yami's eyes hardened. "No! You just aren't trying hard enough! All you want is the company in your hands! That's why you're being dog for him!" Yami cried into the phone as his voice quaked, choked sobs erupting._

_Seto was silenced. "Yami, you don't understand..." _

_"Just save it, Seto Kaiba!" Yami yelled before he slammed the phone down._

_- Flashback End -_

"Now, is there anything else you want to know?" Yami asked harshly.

Grandpa was taken aback once again before he shakily shook his head.

Yami said nothing as he didn't move, waiting for Grandpa to speak.

"I just want to let you know, I'm going to try everything in my power that I can to help you." Grandpa said.

Yami nodded. "Thank you." Then, he vanished...

"Poor boy..." Grandpa said to himself before he headed off to start making dinner.

* * *

**Okay! That's the end of the chapter!**

**Yami- Hope you liked it!**

**Yugi- Review please!**

**Bye! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Yugi- it's basically focused on Kaiba and Grandpa.**

**Yami- hope you like it!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The Ghost of Yami Atem

Chapter 16

"WHAT!" The loud voice exclaimed.

The man in the room trembled in fear, looking at his boss's angry, yet disbelieved face.

"I'm sorry sir, but there really is one in that house! I've seen it myself! Well, not SEE it but I saw what it did! The buyers have turned down the deal and are going to find another house elsewhere."

Kaiba's eyes furrowed as he stared at his worker. "Roland, I advise you to take a trip to the asylum, or I can easily fire you for your stupidity."

Rolands eyes widen in shock. "But Mr. Kaiba! It's real! That ghost is real and-"

"Shut up!" Kaiba yelled, stopping Roland midway his sentence. "I told you once, and I'll tell you again! There is no ghost living it that house! I saw the body myself and-" he stopped, looking into Rolands wide eyes.

"Get out." Kaiba said simply as he sat back down.

"Yes sir." Roland said quickly before he practically ran out the door."

As the door clicked shut, Kaiba stared at his desk as he got lost in his own thoughts. _Stupid. They're all stupid. Why would his ghost be haunting that place? He's dead. Dead!_ Kaiba growled as he tried to put his focus into his work. He ended up pushing his laptop away instead._ I saw them take his body away four years ago. How is this possible!? Yami is dead._ Kaiba looked out the window. _And I'm gonna go prove it._

Picking up his work, laptop and other documents as he stored them into his briefcase, Kaiba then got up and headed straight for the door. Just as he opened it, the phone rang.

He glared at it, then walking over slowly to pick up the phone.

"What?!" He yelled.

His secretary gulped as she heard her bosses voice. "Sir, there's a call for you. Aa man, he wants to talk to you." She said, keeping her voice as even as possible.

Kaiba's eyes stiffened in annoyance. "Who is it?" He snapped.

"I'm not sure but he says he has something important to discuss with you about-"

"I don't care. I have a company to run and if they want to discuss something they better make an appointment." He said harshly.

"Sir, it's about someone named, Yami Atem. Do you know of him sir?"

Kaiba's eyes widened. "Who?" He croaked.

"Yami Atem. Should I still disconnect?"

Kaiba was silent.

"Sir?"

He then snapped out of his 'trance' before replying quickly. "Put him through."

* * *

Grandpa went into his room, locking the door as he called the number he was given.

Ringing was heard for just a few seconds before a voice was heard.

"Kaiba Corp. How may I help you?" The woman on the other end of the line said, her voice robotic as she spoke.

"I would like to speak with Seto Kaiba. It's urgent." Grandpa said into the phone, his hands sweating.

"And you are?" The woman asked.

"I need to talk to him about his brother, Yami Atem. Please!" Grandpa cried.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba is very busy and-"

"No! He needs to listen to this. Just tell him the name Yami Atem. I'm sure there will be some time for me to talk to him after that."

The woman was silent before she sighed. "Okay, I'll try."

"Thank you." Grandpa said, relieved. There was a minute of silence before the womans voice was heard once again.

"I'm going to put you through now." She said.

"Thanks." Grandpa said quickly. A click was heard and a new yet cold voice was heard.

"Who are you?" The voice said darkly, venom and a hint of curiosity dripping from his words.

"Solomon Moto. And I have something-"

"How do you know about Yami Atem?!" Kaiba's voice snarled.

Grandpa stayed calm as he spoke. "One, not only I knew, but the entire city practically knew of it. Four years ago it made headlines so who doesn't. And secondly, Yami himself told me."

"That's impossible!" Kaiba exclaimed, fists pounding the desk. "He's DEAD!"

"That is true." Grandpa stated calmly. "But he's just a wandering spirit now."

Kaiba was silent as his entire expression now held distaste for the man.

"And I know something that no one else knows right now, nor was it known four years ago."

"And what's that?" Kaiba asked.

"About his family."

Kaiba's eyes widened once again.

"And by what I know, it's safe to say you're the only relative he has left. You're his brother. Step-brother to be exact." Grandpa said.

Kaiba's body stiffened, his eyes sharp. "How do you know so much." He asked through clenched teeth.

"I told you, Yami told me himself. But don't get me wrong, I didn't call to throw you back into your past. I just want to let you know of him. And, I was wondering if, you would come back here and see him. Just once." Grandpa asked.

"What?! Never, I refuse to go back there and Yami's spirit is not haunting that house." Kaiba said, trying to reassure himself.

"Please. He's been alone for four years thinking no one cares. Come and see him. Just this one time. Do it for Yami. For your brother." Grandpa pleaded.

Kaiba growled. "I told you, Yami is not a ghost, he's dead and at peace where he belongs. I don't believe in this trash so you better find someone else to bother."

Kaiba was just about to hang up before an angry voice stopped him.

"Is this how you're going to repay him?!" Grandpa cried.

Kaiba was silent, anger fuming through his system.

"Is this how you're going to repay him for separating the two of them. For the death of theirs and your mother. Is this what you're showing him? That you didn't care when he died, and also the death of Heba!" Grandpa exclaimed, clutching the phone tightly.

"How do you know of Heba..." Kaiba asked slowly.

Grandpa ignored him. "You didn't even turn back when you walked out on him. You didn't know he fell down to his death, then left his rotting body on the floor for months as his spirit WATCHED! Making him think none of you cared, until the next person he sees is his brothers soul moving on."

"I am not to blame for that! My father is the one-"

"You should be equally blamed. While you let your father carry out orders, you stood right there and did nothing. Tell me Mr. Kaiba. Is this your thanks? Your sorry? Are you even sorry?" Grandpa exclaimed.

"No-"

Grandpa gave a shake of his head, sniffed and slammed the phone down.

Kaiba heard the dial tone come on before he even finished his sentence. "He deserves much more than an apology."

_I didn't want any of this to happen. I didn't know about his death. And, I did visit him. I was the one who alerted everyone of his body. I was there when they buried him. Heba was there too. I cared. But I was ashamed to get even close to him. So I got the house locked. Heba cried a lot that day and fell into a state of denial. He would constantly talk about Yami. Wondering when he'll come back. Dad slapped him, causing Heba to run away. I was behind him, trying to stop him. But just as always I was too late as well. I lost another brother. Heba had gotten into an accident. I fought with my dad for days that turned into weeks. Then, he disappeared. Two years ago I took the company. As soon as I turned eighteen. I never stopped caring, worrying, regret and guilt plaguing my mind everyday. So I'd be damned if I let someone tell me I never cared. I'm going to go. Only then they can judge._

With that thought through after hours sitting on the ground. Kaiba got up and walked out the door after he straightened himself, then snapping his cell open as he called for his Blue Eyes Jet to be ready.

* * *

**And there! End of chapter. I know, I need to have the Yami to Yugi talk, but it's in the next chapter. For sure.**

**Yugi- review please!**

**Yami- cuz you all are awesome reviewers!**

**Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, er yeah I forgot to mention this before but...**

**Yami- This story is almost over!**

**Yugi- So sad...**

**Yeah it's true. Just two or three more chapters left.**

**Yami- Enough of this, let's get on with the story!**

**Yugi- Enjoy!**

**And I would like to thank_ tfandanimefan _for giving me the idea for the thunderstorm a reason to get Yami and Yugi together to talk! Thanks! :D**

* * *

The Ghost of Yami Atem

Chapter 17

Thunder clapped loudly, the strong wind blowing as it bent trees, knocked over cans and blew everything that could not stay in one place away. The sky was dark as thick, heavy rain clouds poured down on the city.

"Yugi! Start closing the windows upstairs! I'll handle down here." Grandpa called out from inside the house as he shut the windows in the living area and clasped them tightly so they wouldn't open again.

"Okay Grandpa!" Yugi called out as he rushed up and into the bedrooms where he locked each one securely into place.

Rain had poured in, water splattering everywhere as curtains flew up and windows shook. Yugi barged into Yami's room as he stared at a frantic Yami who was trying to close the windows. Yugi rushed up and helped him out, closing them tightly.

"Thanks Yugi." Yami said panting.

Yugi laughed. "No problem. Be right back!" He then called out as he rushed to get the last few windows closed.

Yugi ran into his room as he tried to close the windows, but the wind wasn't allowing that to happen since the window just refused to close. Yugi grunted before he pushed harder. Finally the window got closed and Yugi quickly closed the lock on it before it decided to fly open again.

Yugi panted as he looked at the closed window, now knowing his job was done. But just as he was about to leave the room, a crash was heard as the window flew open as the clasp on the window broke and hit the wall. Yugi stared at the window as rain poured in soaking everything.

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled as he ran to the top of the stairs. Grandpa came running.

"What is it?!" He cried out.

"My window, it's broken!" Yugi exclaimed.

Grandpa's eyes widened as he thought quickly for a moment. "Okay, try to keep everything dry and I'll try to get something to cover the window with.

Yugi nodded as he rushed into the room and started to grab his school stuff that were laying around so they won't get wet. Pushing pillows under the bed along with his blanket, Grandpa came in with a few boards and started to board up the window. When he was done, he looked around the room and saw the wet floor and sheets and everything else that the rain managed to wreck. Grandpa sighed.

"Sorry Yugi. But I guess you can't use this room until it's cleaned up. You can sleep in my room if you like." Grandpa offered, but Yugi shook his head.

"No thanks Grandpa. I think I know where I'll sleep for the night." He grinned broadly as he watched Grandpa nod his head then leave. Yugi then grabbed his pillow and blanket from under the bed and rushed out the door towards Yami's room.

* * *

Yami on the other hand was staring at the rain through the closed window before he was slammed into it, arms suddenly wrapped around his legs. Trying to move, he stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Yami!" Yugi squealed as he leaned over Yami, towering above him.

Yami groaned in response as he sat up.

"What is it Yugi?" He asked, seeing the excited child infront of him.

"Guess what!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami raised a brow.

"I'm sleeping here tonight!" Yugi cried.

Yami blinked. "But where?" He then asked.

Yugi stopped, looked around with an 'Oh' expression on his face.

Yami shook his head sadly.

"I should have thought this out more..." Yugi said gloomily.

"Yes, I believe you should have." Yami said, standing up.

"But where do you sleep?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "I don't sleep much. Usually I doze off on the old rocking chair, but that's it."

"Don't you use the bed?" Yugi then asked.

Yami smirked before he pointed towards the bed. Yugi turned around and facepalmed. The bed was covered in old boxes, dust and who knows what else on it and living on it.

"That's disgusting..." Yugi said, looking it over.

"Yep." Yami said.

"Actually, the entire room is disgusting!" Yugi exclaimed. "Look at it! I bet half of these things aren't even needed. Some are probably just garbage and there's dust and papers everywhere!"

Yami listened to the ranting child, his mind running back to old memories...

_- Flashback -_

_"Yami!" Heba called out as he stood at the base of the bed, staring at Yami's sleepign figure. "Wake up!" He yelled._

_"What..." Yami groaned, stretching as he brushed his hair from his face._

_"Clean." Heba said, pointing to clothes, books and other things scattered across the floor and everything else._

_Yami's eyes opened as he glanced at the short one infront of him. Arms were crossed as he tried to pull off the 'I mean business' look._

_Yami chuckled. "Okay okay. But you gotta help." _

_Heba's eyes brightened. "Okay!"_

_- Flashback End -_

"Yami!"

Yami was brought back to earth with Yugi's hand waving infront of his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Yami nodded. "Yeah I'm fine.". He said quietly. "You wanna help me clean up?" Yami suddenly asked.

Yugi stared up at Yami before he smiled. "Sure!"

Yami smiled back.

Soon, the two of them were carrying boxes out and dropping them downstairs next to the door to be thrown out. Yami is using his magic to pick all the papers and throw them out, setting them with the others. He then destroyed all the cobwebs and dusted off the dresser and wardrobes and everything else.

After almost an hour, the two boys were covered in dust. The room is empty except for the dusty bed along with the closet and dresser.

"I forgot there was a study area in here..." Yami said, looking at the now bare area where a desk stood.

Yugi giggled. "Of course. From all the trash that was moved from there, I expected something to be hidden."

Yami nodded.

Yugi ran up and grabbed the pillows and sheets off the bed.

"I'm going to throw these out. Who knows what's on them. You can dust the bed and spray it incase of any bugs." Yugi said, throwing Yami a big spray can before running out the room.

Yami looked at the can before he took a deep breath, then blew all the dust in the room and onto the furniture out the window, then closing it quickly.

He then started to spray corners of the room, edges and the walls for the bugs. He then sprayed the bed. He couldn't breath in the air so he wasn't affected by the strong smell. But Yugi was. Yugi walked into the room then ran out again, slamming the door while at it. Yami chuckled. After he was done, he threw the empty can away and stepped outside, locking the door.

"That was horrible..." Yugi mumbled from the floor a little distance away.

Yami sat down next to him. "Yep. But it's worth it. I've never seen my room cleaner! Ha, if my mom and Heba saw my room now..." Yami said to himself.

Yugi was silent before he spoke. "So, what now?"

Yami looked at him for a second, thinking. "Well, we wait for a few minutes until the bugs or whatever gets killed, then I can just get rid of them, air the room out a little, then we can start cleaning again." Yami said, shrugging.

"So we're almost done?" Yugi asked.

"Yep!" Yami said.

Yugi thought for a few minutes before he decided to just ask. "Yami-"

"I think it's ready now." Yami suddenly said, stopping Yugi from finishing his sentence as he stood up and headed towards the door. "You stay there. I'll tell you when it's okay to come in."

Yugi sat in silence before he got up and went to get some new sheets and extra pillows. He saw Yami standing infront the door and Yugi ran towards him.

"Here, we need these." Yugi said.

Yami ruffled his hair. "Okay, help put it on the bed."

Yugi and Yami both took two ends, covering the bed with the sheet. Then, another sheet before dropping the pillows on the bed and spreading the blanket on the bed.

"There! Done!" Yugi exclaimed, stretching. He then scratched. "I think I need a bath now..." He said.

"Okay. You do that." Yami said.

As Yugi left, Yami brushed himself off as he flopped down on the now cleaned bed. He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew was something or someone on top of him. "Yugi..." Yami groaned.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Yugi laughed.

Yami playfully pushed him away as he closed his eyes again. He felt Yugi's head on his arm again, but ignored it.

"Yami." Yugi said. "Yami. Yami. Yami. Yami." Yugi kept on repeating, poking Yami as he said it.

Yami opened his eyes. "Heba stop that!" He cried. He then stopped, eyes widening as he looked into Yugi's purple eyes which now held sadness.

Yami groaned internally as he bit his lip. _Biggest screw up, ever! _He thought to himself. "Sorry Yugi. It's just that, Heba would do the same thing to me as well..." Yami said.

Yugi looked at him. "You miss him, don't you?" He asked softly.

Yami nodded. "Yeah, everyday. I miss him a lot."

Yugi looked at Yami with curious eyes. "What was he like?"

Yami smiled. "Just like you."

Yugi smiled at the comment.

"To be honest, everytime I see you, I see Heba as well." Yami then said. "I loved him a lot. You're like a little brother to me too." Yami confessed, hugging Yugi by surprise.

Yugi giggled as Yami suddenly attacked him with tickles. Laughing, Yugi finally managed to get out his next question. "What about Seto?"

Yami immediately stopped as he looked at Yugi before leaning against the bed.

"Will you ever forgive Seto?" Yugi asked again.

"No..." Yami said quietly as he frowned.

Yugi looked at Yami with a sad look. "Why not?"

"Because he doesn't deserve it." Yami stated. "All he cares about is himself. So I don't care either."

"But you do care." Yugi said.

"No I don't." Yami said back. "At one point I did. I put all my trust and faith into him that he'll come back. But no, he didn't. He just wanted the company. Nothing else."

"I'm sure he had a good reason." Yugi said, trying to make Yami understand.

Yami scoffed. "Yeah, he had a reason all right. Be a hero then dump his brothers to die. Better yet, rot."

Yugi watched as Yami got under the blanket, pulling it up to his neck. "Yugi, don't worry about it, okay."

Yugi was silent as he too got under the sheets, turning off the lamp that immediately made the room dark. Both of them turned away from eachother.

"He wasn't always like that." Yami then spoke up. "He cared about us. To us, he was our big brother. He would never let us down or let anything hurt us. Yes, he can be proud, arrogant and stubborn MOST of the time, but he cared."

Yugi looked towards the floor as he listened to Yami. A flash of lightning that lit up the room caught Yugi by surprise as he squeaked, then burrowing deeper under the blanket.

"I wonder what happened to him. Why the sudden change?" Yami sighed. "I just want to know why he stopped caring."

Yugi looked at Yami's turned back before moving closer then wrapping his small arms around him. "Well I care, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled before drifting off to sleep. "I know."

* * *

**And there! The end of this chapter!**

**Yami- Hope you all liked it!**

**Yugi- Review please!**

**Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone!**

**Yugi- Back with the next chapter!**

**Yami- Hope you like it!**

**Kaiba is VERY OOC in this one...**

**Yugi- Yeah... But hey! Thanks for loving the last chapter.**

**Reviews**** make me happy :)**

**Yami- So reveiw! You may now read! :D**

* * *

The Ghost of Yami Atem

Chapter 18

The rain continued to fall lightly and silently as morning came. The storm has rolled away leaving a huge mess in its wake. But since the town was still asleep on this fine weekend morning, no one cared.

"Oof!" A voice yelled as they hit the floor. The messy tri-colored hair popped up from the side of the bed as crimson eyes stared at the giggling child who still lay on top.

"Yugi! No fair!" Yami exclaimed as he tackled the child.

"Haha! Yami! Stop!" Yugi cried as Yami tickled him to bits.

"No way!" Yami said. A pillow then hit him in the face.

"How about now!" Yugi cried as he stood up on the bed, pillow in hand.

"Still no!" Yami cried, grabbing the other pillow.

A few minutes later the two boys were panting as busted pillows lay on the floor. The door then opened.

"Yugi! Look at the mess you made! C'mon, get it cleaned up and come for breakfast." Grandpa said as he turned around.

Yugi pouted. "Yami did it too!" He cried.

Yami gave him the 'how could you' look.

Grandpa smiled as he turned back around. "You too Yami!" He said before turning around and leaving the room.

Yami pouted as Yugi giggled.

"Not funny..." Yami said. Yugi smacked him with the pillow again.

* * *

Yugi sat at the dining table, Yami sitting next to him as Grandpa brought Yugi's breakfast.

"Don't you wanna eat?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head. "Nah, you eat."

Yugi shrugged before digging into his toast, eggs and orange juice.

Yami was thinking as he gazed around aimlessly. Suddenly, something caught his attention. He stiffened.

Yugi looked at him curiously. "Yami? What's wrong?"

Yami shook as he turned towards the door. "Someone's coming." Yami whispered.

Yugi looked at the door. "But there's no one-"

The door knocked.

"Oh." Yugi said. "Grandpa! The door!" He called out.

"Okay, okay. Coming!" Grandpa called out before walking over to the door.

Yami was staring at the door, not taking his eyes off of it before slowly walking towards the the staircase.

"Yami?" Yugi questioned. He too then turned towards the door.

Grandpa had just opened it, now staring at whoever had came.

"Solomon Moto?" A cold voice asked. Yugi wondered who it was. He then turned to Yami who was frozen still. Yugi got up and walked towards him.

"Seto Kaiba? What are you doing here?!" Grandpa said, angrily. "I thought you weren't coming."

Kaiba stood at the door before he glared at the old man. "Listen. I was coming. Only you ended the call before I can finish my sentence!" Kaiba snarled.

"You said 'No'." Grandpa said back.

"My 'no' meant that I wasn't going to let it continue!" Kaiba yelled back. "This is ridiculous." He said to himself before stepping around Grandpa and walking into the house as he looked around.

"Seto..." Yami said, eyes not moving from the figure who stepped in.

Yugi looked at Yami, then at Kaiba.

Kaiba then took notice of the child that stood infront the staircase. _How could it be?! He looks almost exactly like Heba! _Kaiba thought to himself.

Yami on the other hand was looking Kaiba over. _He's so much older now... And taller. How old would he be? Oh right, twenty. _Yami blinked before turning to Yugi. "What's he doing here?" Yami said to Yugi. Yugi shrugged.

"You said Yami was still here. Where is he?" Kaiba said, looking at Grandpa.

Grandpa crossed his arms. "Do you actually care?" He asked.

Kaiba growled. "Of course I do." He said. "Or I wouldn't be here. Now, where's Yami?"

Yugi smiled to himself before running up to Kaiba, leaving a stunned Yami on the stairs.

"Do you really still care about him?" Yugi said as he held Kaiba's pant leg. Kaiba nodded.

"Yes, I do. Now, where is he?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi grinned and pointed towards the stairs.

Yami saw Yugi pointing towards him. In shock, Yami stepped backwards but ended up falling and landed on his butt. He sat on the stairs, looking at Kaiba.

Kaiba looked towards the stairs before walking forward.

Yami's eyes widened at each step Kaiba took. He gulped.

Kaiba looked around awkwardly since he didn't know exactly where Yami was. Suddenly, a cold air stopped him in his tracks. Each step he took closer to the staircase, the colder he got. Freezing as he was, he continued on.

Yami looks up at Kaiba who was now right infront of him.

"Yami..." Kaiba called out softly.

Yami clenched his eyes shut, hoping Kaiba would disappear.

"Yami, I know you're here." Kaiba said again. "And, I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Yami said, before he could stop himself.

Kaiba's eyes widen at the voice. "Yami..." He called again.

Yami sighed, before he closed his eyes as he made himself appear.

Kaiba looked at the shimmering light on the stairs, staring in awe as Yami appeared. _He looks so, young?! _Kaiba thought to himself. _He's still the same as he was all those years ago. _

"You're not sorry, Seto." Yami said as he looked at Kaiba.

Kaiba's eyes widened. _Crimson eyes! Just like the stories... _

"Yami." Kaiba sighed. "I really am, truly sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for what happened to mom and Heba. I'm sorry for letting everything get out of control." Kaiba said all in one breath as he looked at Yami with sadden eyes.

Yami held his tears back as he looked at Kaiba's face, looking to see if what he was saying is true, or just another lie.

"Why did you go?" He sniffed. "Why did you stop caring?"

Kaiba looked to the ground. "I never stopped caring, Yami. I was there, always trying to help-"

"Liar!" Yami cried out as he stood up.

"Yami, please. Hear me out." Kaiba pleaded.

Yami was breathing hard as energy coursed through his system, but he kept silent.

"Remember the day I called you. I was wondering if you were okay. You didn't tell me that mom died. I didn't know-"

"Don't blame me for that! You should have called more instead of once every two years!" Yami exclaimed.

"I'm not blaming you." Kaiba said. "I know, I should have called more. And I regret that. I was so busy and I didn't have time-"

"Like always." Yami said to himself.

Kaiba frowned. "I told you that dad was coming to take you all with him."

Yami said nothing.

"Yes, it's true. I went along with that one hoping you all would agree and we could go back to being a happy family. But knowing mom died a few months before, was the last thing I expected."

Yami stared at the floor, his gaze lingering elsewhere as he refused to look at Kaiba.

"I was upset when I heard about it. I was even more when dad decided to take Heba away. It all happened to fast. Before I knew it dad was dragging me out as I looked at your fear stricken face. Once outside I questioned what he was doing. I told him that it was wrong. I tried to reason with him, Yami. I truly tried. But with Heba screaming for you, he ignored me."

_- Flashback -_

_"Yami! Yami!" Heba screamed, tears running down his face as he was taken outside. _

_"Dad! What are you doing?!" Seto exclaimed, pulling his wrist away from the strong hold._

_"What needs to be done. If that brat wants to stay there he can! Now, come along, Seto!" Gozoburo yelled._

_"No! What you're doing is wrong! We can't just leave Yami there alone! And taking Heba away is wrong as well!" Seto cried out._

_"No, it's absolutely correct. Heba is my son and I decide what's going to happen." _

_"Then I'll stay with him." Seto said._

_Gozoburo stopped as he glared at Seto. "Don't be foolish, Seto!" He exclaimed. But seeing Seto's determined face, Gozoburo grabbed his hand and pushed him in along with a crying Heba before going to the passenger seat and driving away._

_"Trust me Seto. It's the only way." _

_Seto stared at the building sadly, looking for any signs of Yami before the car drove away._

_- Flashback End -_

They were all silent before Kaiba spoke again.

"After two to three months, I finally convinced my father to get me and Heba flights to see you. Heba was so excited. He wouldn't stop talking about you. But once we got there, it was something else..."

_- Flashback -_

_"Seto! Are we really gonna see Yami!" Heba cried, bouncing up and down on the car seat._

_"Yeah! Just wait until he sees you." Seto said._

_"Would he come back with us?" Heba asked softly._

_Seto ruffled his hair. "I hope so."_

_All was silent as they got to the house. Seto wrinkled his nose at the awful smell._

_"Seto... What is that!?" Heba said, covering his face his hands._

_Seto shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm just hoping Yami hasn't tried cooking again..." _

_Heba giggled. _

_Walking up to the door, Seto was having second thoughts. Nervousness then taking over his mind, afraid of what he might see. Heba on the other hand wasn't aware of any of this, and pushed the doors open. _

_"Yami-" Heba stopped mid sentence. _

_Seto stared at the body infront of them. Open, sunken eyes, blood on the floor as the body was extremely pale that lay on the floor. Tri-colored hair now just a faded mess. _

_Seto felt a bile rising up his throat before he grabbed the stunned Heba and ran out the door, closing it behind him and as far away as possible._

_"No, no this, this can't be happening, oh god!" Seto said to himself as he dropped to the ground and threw up his lunch and everything else he ate. _

_Heba was silent as he stood still, unblinking eyes staring at the ground._

_Seto took deep breath before he wiped the sick away from his mouth, then pulled out his cell phone. _

_"Hello, I-I need an ambulance. Right away."_

* * *

_Standing off in the distance under the shade of a tree, Seto watched as Yami's body was lowered into the ground. Only a few people turned up for his funeral. Some of them knew him, past friends, and one or two relatives. That was it. _

_Seto stoof with Heba who continued to remain silent for the few days. _

_Yami's body was taken to assume how long he was there. It seemed for the past three months. _

_Seto punched a tree. "The day we left. He's been like that ever since!" A tear ran down his eye as he picked Heba up and walked away after everyone left. _

_- Flashback End -_

"I locked the door that day and left. I didn't return for I was too scared, and ashamed of what I've done. What I let happened."

Yami stood silently, fidgeting as he held in sobs that were trying to break free.

"I heard the rumors too. Apparently your ghost haunted the house ever since. But I refused to believe it. So I guess I'm wrong once again, huh?" Kaiba said, trying to get a smile on Yami's face but to no avail. Instead, tears were slipping through his eyes as he watched Yami wipe them away quickly.

"What really happened to Heba?" Yami asked softly.

Kaiba frowned. "Heba..." Kaiba hesitated.

"I know he's dead! So just tell me how!" Yami exclaimed, his eyes blazing with fire as he stared into Kaiba's cold sapphire ones.

Kaiba sighed. "H-How did you know?"

"He came to me before he moved on." Yami said.

"Oh." Kaiba said. "It was an accident." He said.

"I know that. But how?" Yami snapped.

_- Flashback - _

_"Heba, hey c'mon. Snap out of it." Seto said, waving his hand infront of the quiet child infront of him. Seeing no response, he sighed._

_"Why won't Yami come back..." Heba said for the millionth time for the past few weeks._

_"He-he's gone..." Seto said._

_"No he's not." Heba said, tears building up as he burrowed into Seto's shirt. "He's not gone! Why won't you take me to him! Why won't he come back!" Heba yelled, crying._

_Seto 'shushed' him, rubbing his back as he tried to calm the child. _

_Lightening was heard through the windows as the rain poured. Gozoburo walked down the fine staircase before he stopped and stared at the sniveling child in Seto's arms._

_"Again?!" Gozoburo said, anger building up as he marched over to Seto and Heba._

_Seto saw him coming and held Heba tighter in his arms. _

_"Just leave him alone, dad." Seto said._

_Gozoburo stopped and stared. He then grabbed Heba off the chair and dropped him on the floor. Heba cried harder._

_"Your brother is dead! Understand kid! Gone! Dead! Deceased!" Gozoburo yelled._

_"What's wrong with you!" Seto yelled angrily._

_"I'm trying to make him understand! Yami is dead! Get over it!" He yelled again._

_"No he's not!" Heba cried out from the base of the couch, looking up at the man towering above him._

_SLAP_

_Seto stared wide-eye as Gozoburo struck Heba. Heba was still before he looked at Seto then ran out the door._

_"Look what you've done!" Seto exclaimed to his father before rushing outside after Heba._

_The rain still poured as Seto looked around for Heba. He then spotted him running down the street. Seto took off after him, splashing through puddles as he ran. "Heba! Wait!" He called._

_Heba continued to run, not caring where he was going._

_Seto then panicked when he saw Heba run into the road. "HEBA! Get away!" He cried out. His eyes widened as he saw two bright lights going straight for the child. Then, a cry was heard, tires screeched as voices erupted. Seto dropped to his knees as the rain soaked him. He looked at the small body that lay crumpled on the road. Tears fell as Seto pounded the ground. "Not again... Not again." He said to himself. _

_- Flashback End -_

Yami stared at Kaiba with wide, fearful and shocked eyes that held tears.

"Yami, I'm sorry... But just like always, I was late yet again." Kaiba said. "I'm so sorry. I never stopped caring about you two. I always did. I never forgave myself for letting it happen. And, I'll understand if you don't ever forgive me. If I were you, I wouldn't have forgiven myself either. But, I never stopped caring. Never." Kaiba said sadly as he looked to the ground, not wanting to let anyone see him cry.

Suddenly, Kaiba's head shot up as he felt cold, freezing arms wrap around him. Looking down, he saw Yami hugging him.

Yami sobbed as he hugged Seto, burying his head into Kaiba's shoulders as he cried all the tears he held in for the past four years.

"I forgive you Seto. You tried, that's all that matters." Yami said through sobs.

Kaiba smiled. "Thank you." But something then caught his attention. When he looked down at Yami, he saw something. "Yami, you're glowing." Kaiba exclaimed.

Yami's eyes widened.

* * *

**And there! Hope you all don't kill me!**

**Yami- I wanna kill you...**

**Kaiba- You made me soft. -.-**

**Hey! Didn't invite you!**

**Yugi- He killed the guards..**

**Argh! But you gotta work! -.-"**

**Kaiba- Whatever. Reveiw people! Or I'm firing you.**

**Yami- Idiot..**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone.**

**Yami- You know what this means.**

**Yugi- It's the end of the story.**

**I seriously had a blast writing it for you all and I'm glad all of you loved it!**

**Yami- Thanks!**

**Yugi- Now Enjoy the last chapter! :')**

* * *

The Ghost of Yami Atem

Chapter 19

Yami's eyes widened. "What-whats going on?" He exclaimed, looking at Kaiba. "Seto, what's happening?"

Kaiba looked at him with wide eyes. "I-I don't know..." Kaiba trailed off.

Grandpa smiled as the light around Yami glowed brighter. "He's finally moving on..."

Yugi's eyes widened. "What?!" Yugi looked at Yami who was slowling shimmering. "No, no, no..." Yugi said to himself as his eyes started to tear up, fast.

Yami looked at the fear stricken Yugi who watched him. Yami frowned as he realised that, he won't see Yugi again.

Yami then closed his eyes, and opened it again to reveal his once gorgeous purple eyes. A light tan reappeared on him as his faded look got color once again.

Kaiba stepped back as he watched Yami in awe, unsure of what to do.

"No! Yami you can't leave!" Yugi cried out before running towards Yami, grabbing him in a hug.

Yami kneels down as he looked at Yugi, wiping a tear from his face as he hugged him. "Don't cry, Yugi. Please." Yami said sadly as Yugi continued to cry.

"You-you can't leave me!" Yugi cried out, tears falling freely.

Yami frowned. I'll never leave you, Yugi. I'll always be here, in your heart." Yami says, pointing to Yugi's heart.

"But I don't want you to leave." Yugi says, wiping the tears away.

Yami held in tears as he hugged Yugi one last time. Grandpa took the hint and held Yugi tightly as Yami stepped away. He turned to Kaiba. "Goodbye Seto..." Yami says.

Kaiba gives a small, sad smile before a light was then see above them.

A small, tri-colored head poked out from in it. Tan skin and a bright smile with big purple eyes, a small hand beckoning Yami towards him.

"C'mon Yami! Mom's waiting for you!"

"Heba..." Yami says softly. Heba nodded.

Yami turned back to the people infront of him before looking at Yugi one last time. Yami wiped a tear with his finger from his eye, Yugi doing the same. With a smile, and a wave, Yami's form began to glow bright as it turned into tiny pieces. Then, it floating up towards Heba, stopping at the shimmering doorway before Yami appeared on top.

Yami smiled one last time before walking through the gate, Heba right beside him.

Everyone watched silently as the gate dimmed, then disappeared.

Yugi must have finally processed everything because once again he broke away from Grandpa's hold.

"YAMI!" He screamed as he cried furiously. "No come back!" He yelled, sobs erupting through his body as he fell to his knees and cried. "Come back!" He cried, staring up at the ceiling. "You can't leave me!" He sobbed.

Grandpa ran over to him as he pulled Yugi in for a hug. Kaiba stood, watching the two on the floor before he silently turned away and left.

Grandpa watched as he left. "Thank you." He whispered as he continued to try and calm Yugi down.

Kaiba sat in his car as he waited to get home. Feeling a little lighter, Kaiba smiled. Because in four years, he finally felt free of guilt and regret.

* * *

- Epilogue -

That night, Yugi sat on the balcony as he stared up at the stars. He was still feeling sad that Yami had left, but, atleast he still had the memories. Suddenly, a bright star caught Yugi's eyes...

_- Flashback -_

_Yami looks up. "See those stars." He says, pointing. "When a person dies, they become a star. Always looking down to see you if you're doing okay. When you look up at night, you see them. And you know your loved ones are right there. Like another memory." Yami says._

_Yugi looks up at the stars. "How do you know which one is them?" He asks._

_"Because it would be the one that shines the brightest." Yami says, smiling at Yugi's smiling face._

_- Flashback End- _

Yugi smiled. "Goodbye Yami. I'll miss you, but I know you'll always be there." Yugi says up into the night sky.

Yugi then gasped and smiled brightly as Yami's face then appeared in the sky, right where the star was. It smiled at Yugi before disappearing once again.

Yugi grinned before he took one last look at the stars before he walked into the house.

_Yami Atem. Ex ghost, and my bestest friend. _

*-*oOo _The End _oOo*-*

* * *

***sob sob* It was hard writing this chapter. Made me cry...**

**Yami- I'm dead...**

**Yugi- *sigh* can't believe it's over.**

**Yeah, sadly it is. But hey! I'm not dead so hopefully there will be more stories from me!**

**Yami- but not right now.. She has another story she needs to start on..**

***sigh* yeah I know :P**

**Yugi- so thank you everyone for following this story to the very end!**

**Yami- you're all awesome!**

**Goodbye! And, review!**


End file.
